Explanations and Declarations of Love
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean feels that he needs to explain everything to Lisa and Ben. he wants them to know exactly why he can't stay with them. they end up staying for the weekend, or maybe longer? Sam is accepted into the Braeden household like one of their own and love blossoms everywhere. Based in Season 6 sort of AU. Sam/Lisa, Dean/Jo. Cas/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi-chapter about supernatural. Dean feels that he needs to explain everything Lisa and Ben. And he means everything. But things escalate and get super complicated. Enjoy. :D**

Dean and Sam Winchester were in Indiana, and they made their way up Lisa and Ben's front walk. Dean was in the lead and Sam followed hesitantly behind, like a scared puppy following it's older brother. Dean took a deep breath and knocked twice.

He turned to Sam, "Maybe this was a bad idea." Dean said trying to walk away.

"No, Dean." Sam said, pushing him back, "You need to do this." Dean nodded and knocked one more time.

Lisa opened the door, and looked up. "Oh, Dean, and.. Sam." she practically whispered. She cleared her throat and said, "Dean, I umm… I thought I told you not to come back here." Sam could see this was hard on her. They both loved each other, but with what they did as a profession, it was almost impossible to get what they wanted. He felt so bad for Dean.

"Listen, Lisa. Just hear me out okay?" Dean began, "I want to explain. To you and Ben." he said and she looked at him confused.

"Explain what?" she asked.

Dean took another deep breath looking up at the moon, then looking back to her, "Everything." he said simply.

He watched as her eyes widened a bit, but she nodded, letting them in.

Once they were inside Dean pulled Lisa aside.

"Lisa, Sam's really tired, and worn out. He's been through a lot lately, can he sleep on the couch while I talk to you and Ben?"

Lisa looked over at the taller Winchester. He was in need of a shave, he had bags under his eyes, and the hazel eyes themselves looked defeated and scared. He may be a big man, but in that moment he looked like a wounded dog. Lisa nodded, and Sam didn't hesitate to flop onto the couch. His legs hung off the arm a little, but he was too tired to care.

"Dean, why are you wanting to explain all of a sudden?" Lisa asked him.

"Because. You deserve to know why I can't be with you, even though I wish I could. I want you to understand." Dean explained.

"But Dean, we do undertsand.." she began but he cut her off.

"No I want you to _understand_. You just know the outline, that I hunt monsters. You don't know anything else. I want to tell someone the story so that when I die, Sammy and I have something that we left behind."

"Okay, let me go get Ben, he's sleeping." she said, and Dean grabbed her arm.

"What I'm about to tell you is very intense. Do you think he can handle it?" Dean asked.

"If anyone else deserves to know, it's him. He loves you too Dean." Lisa said and Dean nodded.

**XXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXX**

Dean sat across from Lisa and Ben at there kitchen table. They were drinking coffee and Ben had a soda.

"Alright," Dean said, "I'm going to start from the beginning. This may take a while." he warned and they nodded.

"On November 2nd, 1983, someone came into Sam's nursery." Dean began, "Sammy was six months old then. This someone, well, he was a Demon. Named Azazel. When my mom walked into the nursery he pinned her to the ceiling, cut open her abdomen, and set her on fire, after he bled into Sammy's mouth. My dad ran in, handed me Sammy and told me to run outside as fast as I could. I did exactly that, and my Dad barely made it out. Our Dad brought us up as hunters then, hunting everything evil, saving lives, and all the while, trying to track down the Demon that killed our mom."

Lisa's eyes were already filled with tears, and Dean knew she wouldn't be able to handle the whole thing without crying. She took his hand and he smiled sadly. Ben just looked at him calmly, waiting for him to continue.

"It all started a year or two after I met you," Dean said looking at Lisa, "Dad went on a hunting trip and he hadn't been home in a few days. I was worried. He wasn't answering his phone and he'd never been gone that long before. So I drove to California and found Sammy at Stanford."

"Sam went to Stanford?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, for a little while at least," Dean said sadly, "He's such a smart kid. Anyways, he said he'd help me look for Dad that weekend, but he needed to get back on Monday, he had an interview. A chance to get a full ride, no debt when he got outta college ya know? But when we got back, and Sammy went into his apartment, he flopped down on his bed only to look up and see his girlfriend Jessica, pinned to the ceiling, abdomen cut open, and on fire. If I didn't pull Sammy out he'd be dead too." Dean explained.

"She died the same way your mom did," Ben observed and Dean nodded.

"After that, Sammy just gave up on college. I felt so bad for him, I mean all my life I've been watching over Sammy. Keeping him safe, cause that's my job, and all he ever wanted was to be normal. That's why he left me and Dad for Stanford. He wanted a normal Joe Shmo life. But when you're a hunter, and especially when you're like Sammy, that's never possible."

"What do you mean, 'especially when your like Sammy'?" Lisa asked.

"I'm getting there." Dean said and she nodded for him to continue. "So to cut this part short. Sammy started hunting with me again, and I thought once we found our Dad we'd be a family again. We hadn't been a family in a while." he looked down at his hands.

Dean then explained about some of the simple stuff that they'd hunted and then he explained about the demon Meg, daughter of the Demon that killed there mom.

"And then, out of nowhere, Dad shows up. He shows up and he doesn't explain a thing, and him and Sam are butting heads and arguing so much that I can barely keep my cool. And then these Vamps have a gun called The Colt. Samuel Colt the gun maker, was also a hunter and he made a special gun," Dean pulled it out of his jacket and set it on the table, "This gun can kill anything. Demons, vampires, werewolves, anything evil."

Ben looked at the gun in awe, but didn't touch it.

"Dad's plan was to get the colt from the vamps, find the demon, and kill it. But we ended up only getting half of that done. We got the gun from the vamps, but the Demon," Dean sighed, "The demon found us."

"Once we thought we'd ditched the son of a bitch, and were hold up in one of Bobby's safe houses, I realized that it was with us. The Demon was possessing our Dad. The Demon pinned me against the wall and then Sam. He told Sammy that he had plans for him, and at the time we had no idea what the hell that even meant. Then he came over to me, and he started ripping my torso apart. I begged Dad to take control but before he did I lost consciousness from loss of blood. Then my Dad got a hold of him and told Sammy to shoot him. It would kill the Demon but it would also kill our Dad. I woke up in time to see Sammy standing over Dad with the gun. I told him not to do it, and Sammy couldn't. he just couldn't shoot our dad."

Dean took sip of his coffee, and pushed back some tears. He didn't know it was going to be this hard for him.

"Sammy and Dad we're cut up bad but I was in worse shape. We headed for the nearest hospital, but on the way a demon possessed a truck driver and slammed the 18 wheeler into my baby. Sammy was the only one walking up and about in the hospital the next day. My dad was on bed rest and I,.. well I was in a coma. Critical condition. And the doctors said I probably wouldn't wake up."

Lisa and Ben both gasped. And Dean chuckled a little, considering he's died a few times, they were in for a shock.

"Dean how is that funny?" she asked sadly.

"Its not really, it's just I've died a few times now." Dean said.

"wait what?" Ben and Lisa asked at the same time.

"Just hold on. We're getting to far ahead." and they nodded reluctantly. "Alright, where was I…"

"you were in critical condition.." Ben said softly.

"Yeah, right." Dean said and told them about being a spirit and meeting Tessa, the reaper.

"But, then Dad ditched Sammy at the hospital and summoned the Demon. The damn fool." Dean said smiling fondly about his father, "He summoned it, and made a deal. If my Dad handed over The Colt and his life, I would live. And so he took it. Azazel got the colt, and Dad died and went to Hell right after saying goodbye to me, because I'd woken up and it was a miracle. Or at least, that's what the doctors thought."

Dean continued to tell them all about how Sammy started getting these visions and how they were coming across other kids like Sammy that had special abilities.

"And then, one day, at some tiny diner in the middle of nowhere, Sammy disappeared." Dean fiddled with his coffee mug, "Azazel brought him to this ghost town in Colorado or something. He brought him there because all the other kids like him were there, and it was a fight to the death. Only one of them could walk out alive. When Bobby and I got there, there were only two people left. Sammy and this other guy named Jake, and don't worry, Sammy didn't kill any of them." Dean added, trying to defend his brother even though he didn't need to. Lisa and Ben knew that Sam wasn't a bad person.

"As Sam was walking toward me, Jake stabbed him in the back, clean through the spinal column." Dean said, "and I ran to him and… and Sammy, he died right there in my arms." Dean's voice broke horribly.

"Dean, if you don't wanna finish telling us, we can continue tomorrow.."Lisa began.

"No, its fine. Umm let's see. Right" Dean wiped the tears from his face. "I didn't bury Sam. I just couldn't live with out him, he was all I had left. I'd lost Dad and then I lost him too? No I just couldn't handle it. I needed Sam back, so I got him back." Dean explained.

"How?" Ben asked.

"Well, I summoned a cross roads Demon and made a deal. Sam's life for mine. Usually it's 10 years until you die and go to hell, but for me, I only got one year. I had one year to live with Sammy. It was better then my dad got for sure. Anyways, that's they year I came to see you again, Lisa, and showed up at Ben's party. I wanted to see you, because I only had a year to live." he explained.

Lisa started crying silently. But then they heard something. It was Sam calling out from the living room.

"Dean! Make it stop, get me out Dean! Make them stop! Lucifer… Michael… Adam…" Dean heard Sam call out and he ran for the living room. Sam was thrashing around on the couch, having a nightmare. Well, to Lisa and Ben, it was a nightmare. To Dean, he knew Sam was remembering Hell.

Dean ran over to him and pushed down his arms and legs, making him sit still. He took one hand away and brushed Sam's hair out of his face. "It's okay Sammy. I'm here. It's alright. Remember Sammy, you're not there anymore. Cas brought you back. You're safe, up here with me. Shh.." slowly Sam calmed down and opened his eyes.

"Dean?" he asked looking up at his brother.

"It's alright Sam. Just go back to sleep." Dean said. Sammy nodded and turned over on his side. Snoring once again.

"Is he alright?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"No." was all Dean said and they sat back at the table. Then he explained about Ruby, and the trickster making him die over and over, and the Demon Lilith who wanted Sam dead and Henrickson finally realizing that they weren't serial killers. And then he told him about the day he died.

"Lilith had us trapped, and her weird mojo wasn't working on Sam, which was a relief, but she let the hellhounds in, and they shredded me to pieces and dragged me down to hell." he said quietly.

Lisa and Ben looked at him in utter shock. They just didn't know what to say. Finally Lisa spoke up, "You've been to hell?"

Dean merely nodded. He was debating on whether or not he should tell them about his time down there. He decided he might as well.

"Sam buried my body, up here I was dead for four months, but down there… I was in hell for 40 years. They put me on this rack, and they tore at me in ways that no one, accept Sam, could ever imagine. And then I'd be whole again and they'd start over. And at the end of every day, Alistair would ask me, if I wanted to get off the rack, but if I did I had to torture souls. And at the end of every day I told him to stick it where the sun shines." Dean swallowed. He was practically whispering now.

"But after 30 years of saying no I couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't. I got off that rack, jumped right off, and I tortured souls for 10 more years. The things that I did,…" he put his head in his hands and took a deep shaky breath.

"Whoo, umm, and then all of a sudden I woke up in a pine box, a few feet under the ground. I was alive, and I didn't have any scars or anything. I was healthy and strong."

"How'd you get out?" Ben asked.

"Cas, he umm, he pulled me outta the pit." Dean said slowly.

"Cas, you've mentioned him before in your sleep.." Lisa said recognizing the name.

"Yeah, Cas is short for Castiel. He's an angel." Dean added.

"An angel?" Lisa asked in disbelief, "Dean come on, an angel?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but Lisa angels are real. And most of them are dicks. Accept for Cas. And Balthazar mostly, Gabriel's a dick too but he got nicer towards the end. Anyways, when I met Cas, he said, 'I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.'" Dean explained.

"The handprint.." Lisa said, realizing where the scar was from.

"What handprint?" Ben asked.

"This handprint" Dean said and quickly removed his shirt and showed Ben the pink handprint that scarred Dean's shoulder. Dean slipped his shirt back on.

"That's what happens when you're touched by an angel I guess." Dean said chuckling, "But Cas has helped us a lot, but then things started getting really intense." Dean explained but there was a flutter of wings and Lisa and Ben yelped in shock. He turned around to see Cas standing there.

"Dammit Cas! I told you to stop doing that. Why are you here?" Dean asked a little grouchily.

"I am sorry Dean. I heard my name being mentioned an unusual amount of times so I came to see if I was needed." Cas explained. Then he looked over at Lisa and Ben and looked down at his feet uncomfortably.

"I am interrupting something, I'll just leave." Cas began but Dean grabbed his arm.

"No Cas, its alright. You just startled us is all." Dean said looking into the angels eyes so that he knew Dean was sincere.

"Umm, Lisa and Ben I'd like to introduce you to Castiel, an angel of the Lord and my best friend." Dean said pulling Cas forward a bit. Cas smiled a little at the best friend comment.

"Hello" he said shyly.

"Hi" Lisa and Ben said quietly. "Nice to meet you" Ben added smiling and gave the angel a hug. "Thank you for saving Dean." Ben mumbled into the trench coat.

Cas was caught off guard by the hug and looked at Dean for help. Dean made a hugging motion with his arms, so Cas just hugged the little boy back. "You are quite welcome, Benjamin" Castiel said.

Lisa then hugged the angel and kissed him on the cheek after Ben embraced him and thanked him also.

"I did not know there were people other then Bobby, Sam, and myself that cared for you so much. I will see to it that they are always safe." the angel told the hunter.

"Thanks Cas," Dean sat down in a chair and Cas remained standing, "Hey Cas do you mind going in the other room and watching over Sammy, while I finish talking to Lisa and Ben?" Dean asked.

Cas merely nodded, placed a hand on the mark on Dean's shoulder for a moment, and disappeared.

"Friggin' angels, don't even use the door" Dean mumbled to himself and then looked up to see Lisa and Ben staring at him.

"Well, that's Cas." Dean said.

"He doesn't look like an angel" Ben said.

"honey!" Lisa said but Dean interrupted.

"Its okay, Lisa. You're right Ben. He doesn't look like an angel. What angel wears a trench coat?" Dean said chuckling, "He's using that body. They call them vessels." he explained.

"So he's possessing someone?" Lisa asked shocked.

"Not exactly. For an angel to use a human as a vessel they have to be granted access, they cant use the body if the human doesn't say yes. Jimmy Novak, Cas' vessel granted him access. Jimmy's been dead for a while though. Cas is keeping the vessel alive." Dean explained.

They nodded. And Dean spoke again. "Speaking of vessels. that's where the intense stuff comes in." Dean warned them.

"You see, according to this prophecy and shit, Sammy and I had to be born because Sammy is the true vessel for Lucifer and I'm the true vessel for the Archangel Michael. And then Lucifer was supposed to rise, after a certain amount of Seals were broken and if Lucifer rose the apocalypse would start. Sam would have to say yes to Lucifer and I'd say yes to Michael and Michael would kill Lucifer and send him back to hell." Dean started, and continued to explain about preventing the apocalypse, the betrayal of Ruby, him breaking the first Seal and Sam breaking the last one, Lucifer rising, and all the way up to when Sam jumped into the pit.

"So when I came to you guys, depressed and sad, no longer wanting to live, it wasn't just because I thought Sammy was dead, but because of what he was going through in hell. I'm his big brother, I'm not supposed to let things like this happen right? But it did anyways." Dean said.

"Oh Dean," Lisa said gripping his hands and crying silent tears.

"It's okay Lisa, and I'm not done explaining. I have to tell you why I can't stay, alright?" she nodded and Ben smiled sadly.

"Well, unbeknownst to me, King of the Crossroads Demons, now King of Hell and an annoying asshole, Crowley, brought Sam back, along with my Grandfather Samuel Campbell and some more of my mothers relatives. Sam was alive the entire year I lived with you." Dean told them.

"Well, then why didn't he come and see you?" Ben asked, "You always told me you guys were super close, that it was almost like, unhealthy."

Dean chuckled at how true that statement was.

"The reason Sammy didn't call or tell me he was alive was because when Crowley pulled him out of Hell, he was missing something. He, he didn't have a soul."

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story. It's a little bit repetitive with the retelling of their lives and what not but it gets better! I promise! Keep reading and review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys are liking it so far. It picks up somewhere in the middle of this chapter. I really hope you guys like it. Enjoy :D**

Dean looked down at his coffee mug, sadness written across his face.

"That was a tough time. Sammy wasn't Sammy anymore. I didn't like seeing him like that." he explained.

"So when you found out Sam was alive and you brought him in to see us, he didn't have a soul?" Lisa asked, sad for the other Winchester.

"Yeah, normally Sammy would've given you both big moose hugs and said a bunch of nice things about keeping me sane and what not but not Soulless Sam. He was cruel, and he didn't have a conscience. He did what only benefited himself, and he wasn't himself so it was pretty awful."

"Then how'd he get his soul back?" Ben asked.

"Well," Dean said, "I summoned Death because he's the only one who could get into Lucifer's cage in Hell and bring Sammy's soul back. Good thing he likes me, cause if he didn't, I'd still be dealing with soulless Sam. Anyways, he got it back and after Sam got his soul back inside him Death had to put a wall up inside Sammy's head."

"A wall?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, a wall to protect him from his memories in Hell. You see, Sammy's soul was stuck in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, and boy did they do some horrible things to him. It was Sammy's fault they were both trapped and so they took it out on him." Dean said.

"But then something happened. Now don't go thinking bad of Cas because what I'm about to tell you, he means well, his judgment was just clouded by the Civil War in heaven. You see, Cas he, well, he broke down the wall in Sammy's head and slowly Sam is remembering things from Hell. He's slowly going insane." Dean continued.

"Is that what that, nightmare was?" Lisa asked, "Sam remembering Hell?"

Dean nodded. "And when he's awake, all he sees is Lucifer being a sassy dick all the time. And that's why I can't stay with you guys. Because if I don't stay with Sam, I don't know what could happen. He could die, I need to watch out for him more then ever."

Lisa and Ben nodded.

"Will we ever see you and Sam?" Ben asked, and Dean smiled at the fact that he added Sam's name in there too.

"We'll try and visit once in a while. But we can't come buy too often. We've got some other more complicated business to deal with. We're helping Cas a little with all the mischief that's been happening upstairs." Dean said chuckling.

"Dean, have you ever been, ya know, upstairs?" Lisa asked.

"Oh I guess I forgot about that part." Dean said, "Yeah Lisa, I've been to heaven. Last year some hunters got a little angry at us for starting the apocalypse and shot us in our motel beds. Woke up in heaven with Sammy."

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Its different for everyone" Dean explained, "Its your happiest memories. I wasn't there long and we only got through two of my memories before I saw some of Sam's."

"What was yours?" Ben asked.

"The first one was the fourth of July, in this open field, Sammy was maybe only 14 at the time, and we'd bought a bunch of fireworks and set em' all off at once and watched and laughed together. The other one was one of the only memories I have of my mom. She'd made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and cut the crust off." Dean said smiling.

"but that's it. That's why I can't stay. I just wanted you both to understand that once you choose the life of a hunter, its nearly impossible to get out, and for me and Sammy, with our weird destinies, its incredible that I even got out for as long as I did." Dean ended.

"We understand" Lisa said, "And I know that you can't stay for long but tomorrow's Friday. At least stay tomorrow and the rest of the weekend. So we can get to know Sam. We want to know him Dean, if he's your family, then he's ours too." Lisa said and Ben nodded.

"Uncle Sam" Ben said grinning and Dean chuckled.

"Of course we will, I'm sure Sam would love to be Uncle Sam" Dean said and smiled bigger then he had in a while.

That night Dean was asleep with Lisa, and Ben was asleep in his room and Sam was sitting up on the couch, rereading their Dad's journal again to pass the time.

He heard a door open and Ben walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Walking back through the living room he realized that Sam was awake.

"Can't sleep?" Ben asked, remembering what Dean said about Sam's time in Hell.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Dean explained about that." Sam said smiling sadly. Ben nodded and came to sit on the couch next to Sam.

"I don't think Dean told you, because you were asleep, but you're gonna stay here until Monday." Ben said nonchalantly, and took another sip of water.

"We are?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, me and mom wanna get to know you, because you're Dean's family." Ben explained.

"I'm sure Dean already told you plenty" Sam said.

"Well yeah. He's super proud of you, being a Stanford attendee and holding up while he was dead and all that jazz. But we wanna know you. Like as a person, as Uncle Sam." Ben said smiling up at the big Winchester.

"Uncle Sam?" Sam asked, "I could get used to that." he said chuckling.

"So, how tall are you anyways?" Ben asked.

"I'm six foot four and a half" Sam answered.

"Wow, your just so much bigger then Dean. And Dean's bigger then most of my friends Dads. Wait til they see you." Ben said.

"I'm guessing that means Dean and I are picking you up from school tomorrow?" Sam asked laughing.

"In the impaala?" Ben asked.

"In the impala." Sam confirmed, "So why are you up so late?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't sleep either. Sometimes I have nightmares, after what happened a few years ago I've been having them. They went away when Dean came to live with us, but they came back a little after he left." Ben explained.

"Well here, we'll look through this so then in you're dreams you can kill whatever it is that's scaring you. Just like me and Dean." Sam said showing Ben their Dad's journal.

"What's this?" Ben asked.

"It's our Dad's journal. It's got almost every secret about hunting that Dean and I know. We've added some newer things in the back, but this is where we learned it all. It's kind of like looking into our Dad's head." Sam explained, looking down at Ben.

Ben scooted closer and Sam draped an arm behind his shoulders, resting it on the head of the couch and for an hour or two they just looked through the journal. Sam answered almost every question Ben had, whether it was about a monster or something personal about himself or Dean. Sam liked Ben, and he knew that he'd like Lisa. He was glad that they were staying for the weekend, it was almost like something totally normal, they weren't on a hunt for the moment and had no idea where Dick, king of the Laviathans was. It was going to be nice to get a break from their life for at least a little while.

**XXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXX**

Dean woke up early, he'd been doing that a lot lately. He opened his eyes to Lisa's familiar bedroom, and the sun was slipping between the curtains and warming his shoulders and face. He had one arm resting at his side and the other slung around Lisa's small shoulders.

He gently slipped out of her embrace and stood in his bare feet, stretched and then padded down the stairs to check on Sammy and Ben. Looking at the clock on the way down he saw it was almost 10:00am. He hadn't even realized that Cas had left the night before because he was so tired. He'd talk to Lisa about maybe having Cas for dinner tonight. That would be an interesting experience. He chuckled.

He rubbed his hands down his face and looked at the couch where Sammy slept, accept it wasn't just Sammy. Sam was sprawled on half of the couch and Ben was curled into his giant brother's side, Sam's arm around him in a protective gesture. Their Dad's journal was smooshed in between Sam's leg and Ben's knees. Looking down at the two of them Dean smiled. It was a nice sight. He knew that the two barely knew one another and it made him happy knowing that they'd already accepted each other as family.

Seeing Ben curled up into Sam's side made Dean realize just how big his younger brother really is. His legs and arms were extremely long, along with his hair, and his hands were enormous resting next to Ben's smaller ones, but he was still little Sammy to him. He grinned to himself. He liked seeing Sam and Ben asleep together on the couch, it looked so domestic and… normal. He savored it.

He then heard Lisa creep up behind him and turned to see her snap a picture of Ben and Sam asleep.

"I had to. They just look so precious." she said smiling and hugging Dean from the side.

"Yeah, make a copy of that photo for me and Sam will you?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Lisa said kissing his nose, Dean was going to miss her, "We've got to wake Ben up, he has school today. He's going to want you and Sam to pick him up today." she said.

"We'd love too. I'll wake up Ben and Mr. Sasquatch there, you go start breakfast." Dean said and she headed towards the kitchen. Dean walked closer to the couch and woke Sam up the same way he always did when they were kids. He touched Sam's forehead gently, and softly rubbed his hair back and leaned down, "Hey, come on Sammy wake up." he grumbled into his brother's ear. Sam opened his eyes and smiled up at his older brother. Dean then went over and shook Ben's shoulder slightly, "You too Ben. Come on, wake up, you've got school this morning." Dean said a bit louder.

"Dean?" Ben said groggily, then looked over at Sam, "Uncle Sam?"

"We didn't go anywhere kid, don't worry. We're staying the weekend remember?" Dean said. And Ben just nodded and turned to shove his face in Sam's side. "I don't wanna get up" he grumbled into Sam's shirt.

"Well, you have to kiddo!" Lisa shouted from the kitchen and Ben groaned.

"Take care of him?" Dean mouthed to Sam, who stretched out his ridiculously long limbs, and nodded grinning. Dean chuckled and walked into the kitchen. Hugging Lisa from behind and resting his head on her shoulder he said, "Watch this."

Lisa looked at Dean confused but he just nodded towards Sam and Ben.

Sam had gotten up and Ben had slid down to his face was pressed into a cushion.

"Come on Ben. School" Sam said.

"I'm too tired" Ben groaned.

"Ben if you don't get up I'll be forced to take action." Sam said trying to keep a straight face.

Ben just groaned and looked up at Sam and said, "You're bluffing" but turns out he wasn't. Sam grabbed Ben by one ankle and lifted him into the air with ease. Ben struggled to get free but failed miserably.

"Uncle Sam! Put me down!" Ben shouted. Sam walked over to Dean and Lisa and just kind of held Ben out in front of him.

"What should I do with him?" Sam asked grinning wickedly.

"Oh I dunno, what do you think Dean?" Lisa asked looking up at Dean.

"Hmmm.." Dean rubbed his chin pretending to think about it.

"Aww, come on guys! I'm akwake alright?" Ben shouted, "The blood is rushing to my head and it hurts!"

"fine," Sam said and slumped him onto the kitchen floor. Ben stood up and pretended to pout but then he grinned at Sam who smiled back and ruffled his hair.

While they ate breakfast, Dean sat next to Lisa, and across from Sam who sat next to Ben. While eating his pancakes, Dean watched as Sam ate. He ate just as much as he usually did, which was a lot, but Dean could see that he was still tired. He had bags under his eyes, they weren't as bad as they normally were, much better actually but Dean could see it in his eyes. He just looked kind of spent, and lifeless. It saddened Dean to the core. They needed to find a way to rid Sam of his memories from hell, because this was one amped up version of Post-traumatic stress that nobody knew how to handle.

"Sammy, I can drive Ben to school by myself if you wanna stay here and try and get some more sleep." Dean suggested.

"Nah, it's alright, I'll come.." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm sure. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyways." Sam said quietly, so Dean just nodded and they finished their breakfast while Lisa looked at Sam with a sad expression her face.

For a while Lisa had hated Sam, because he came back and then he'd just taken Dean away from her and Ben, without even saying so much as hello to them. She knew that Dean cared about Sam over anyone else because all their lives all they've had was each other.

But now, she felt guilt grip her vocal cords. Her throat felt tight and she fought hard to keep tears from falling down her cheeks. After what Dean explained to her about Sam, she could see the sweet and caring Sam she'd seen the first time they'd met. Now she didn't hesitate in accepting him into her family just as she had Dean.

**So? Good? Not so good? Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you're enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. :D**

**Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So kind of domestic! I love when they get to have a little bit of a life. :SD**

**Hope youre liking it. Enjoy. **

"Come on Ben!" Dean shouted as he got into the impala, and Sam slid in next to him.

Ben hopped out of the house, backpack on and cell phone in hand. Lisa's already left for work and Ben frowned when he saw Sam sitting shot gun.

"Hey, I wanted to sit shotgun.." Ben pretended to pout. Sam just chuckled.

"When your limbs get to be as long as his then you can. Sasquatch here doesn't fit in the back unless he's sleeping." Dean explained. Ben just laughed and slid into the back.

On the way there something occurred to him. Dean had said unless he's sleeping, Sam doesn't fit back there. It reminded him of how much the brothers were on the road, Sam had told him that sometimes they weren't close enough to motel so they'd just pull over and sleep in the impala. It made him a little sad. He wished they could just stop hunting for a while and stay with him and his mom, like Dean did a year ago, but he knew they couldn't.

When they pulled up to Ben's school it was bustling with kids and the rumble of the impala caught the attention of some boys and a few older girls. Some of Ben's friends waved to him and he waved back, apparently they'd seen the impala before, when Dean had lived with Ben. He scooted out of the back seat and walked around to stick his head into the passenger window.

"I'll see you guys when school gets out, you are picking me up right?" Ben asked hopeful.

"Course we are" Sam said smiling at him and rubbed his head.

"Have a good day at school Ben" Dean said grinning at the boy. As Ben walked away he turned and shouted, "Bye Dean, Bye Uncle Sam!" and ran off towards his friends.

When he reached his friends they looked at him curiously, "What?" he asked.

"I thought Dean and your mom broke up?" a tall lanky friend asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well they did, but Dean and her are still good friends, and he's kinda like a dad to me so he dropped by since he was in the area." Ben explained.

"Well who's the huge guy with the long hair?" a smaller boy asked.

"That's Dean's younger brother, Sam. They're staying the weekend, but then they gotta hit the road, some sort of family road trip." Ben lied, and they nodded.

**XxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXX**

Sam and Dean were alone at the Braeden's house while waiting for Lisa to get home and Ben to get out of school. Dean mowed the lawn, and Sam fixed part of the roof that only he could reach. They played some cards, Sam tried to get some sleep, they talked, Dean introduced Sam to some of the neighbors he had become friends with while staying with Lisa, and they even drank a little.

They were going with the lie that they were planning on starting a garage together, Dean would be head mechanic and Sam would handle all of the bills and money things. It was a pretty good lie, people believed it with ease.

Lisa came home an hour before Ben needed to be picked up from school. When she got home she found the brothers playing catch with a baseball and some old mitts in the backyard. It was so domestic and sweet that she couldn't bare to bother them. They were smiling and they seemed happy for the moment. Sam actually looked well rested.

"Guess you haven't lost your touch huh Sammy? That's a pretty good curve ball, but mine is still better." Lisa heard Dean say and saw him grin.

"Alright Dean. Just like the fact that you're batman, believe what you want." Sam said grinning back and they both laughed at the inside joke that she didn't understand. Finally after a few minutes she cleared her throat and spoke up so they'd know she was there.

"And how exactly is Dean batman?" she asked. Dean looked up and Sam turned to look at her, both smiling.

"It was a hunt we were on about, I dunno, four years ago?" Sam said looking at Dean for confirmation.

"Oh geez, four years ago." Dean said swiping a hand down his face, "Yeah, and I had touched this cursed rabbit's foot, gotten good luck, and pulled this amazing stunt, saving Sammy here in the process. Afterwards I proclaimed that I was batman, cause I am." he explained.

"Oh okay." she said sarcastically. They walked over to her, and to her surprise she received a hug from both of them.

"How was your day?" Dean asked as he pulled away and Sam enveloped her in a huge mass of well, Sam. He was so huge that he almost surrounded her entire body.

"It was great, just an average day, yours?" she asked as she smiled up at the younger brother.

"I fixed the roof, and Dean mowed the lawn." Sam said casually.

"You fixed the roof?" she asked incredulously, "But nobody could reach it, not even the roofer."

"I could" Sam said shrugging, and Dean laughed.

"Sometimes I forget how big he is too. Comes in handy in a hunt sometimes though." Dean said slapping Sam's shoulder affectionately. Sam smiled shyly and Lisa giggled. She liked these boys, when they left she was going to miss them. She felt that she was growing a soft spot for the younger Winchester, and that could only mean more sadness, because loving these two boys was always a waste of energy, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. They were good people.

"Well, you guys should probably go pick up Ben." Lisa said and they nodded.

"I'll be right back. This shirt is covered in woodchips and nonsense." Sam said and loped into the house, ducking under the low door frame. They watched him head into the house then turned back to each other.

"You like him, don't you." Dean said. It wasn't a question.

"How could I not?" she scoffed, "God you Winchesters.." she trailed off.

"I know we've had our fling, and I care about you, but I swear to god Lisa, if you break Sammy's heart, I'll have Cas wipe your memory of us so fast it'll make your head spin." Dean said quietly.

"Dean, I could never do that, to either of you. There's just something about Sam, he's a lot like you, but he's different, and I can't quiet place it.." she said.

"He's a good person, like when Sam got his soul back you could just see the difference in his face. If there was a burning building he'd run in without thinking and save every person before thinking about himself once. That's his weakness, he's too nice. I mean I'd do the same thing, but Sammy's motives are always different. I can't quite explain it either." Dean told her.

"Whenever we're working a job, he's the sensitive FBI Agent that takes the widow's hand and looks into her eyes and tells her it'll be alright, and _he means it_. When I do that, it's usually just for show." Dean finished.

Lisa nodded, and then Sam sauntered back over to them, wearing one of Dean's t-shirts, which meant it was very tight, showing off his rippling muscles underneath, he was still in pretty good shape even though he'd lost weight.

"Dude?" Dean said confused.

"I didn't have any others clean Dean, I didn't want to pick a kid up from school smelling like dried blood and gun powder. You don't even like this shirt anyway." Sam mumbled the last sentence.

"Whatever, bitch." Dean said looking up at his younger brother.

"Jerk" Sam automatically replied. When they stopped with their usual banter back and forth Lisa tore her eyes from Sam's chest and swallowed.

"I, umm, I'll wash you guys' clothes if you want." she offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Lisa." Sam said smiling down at her, and Dean shot her a sly grin, she blushed then rushed into the house.

"What'd I say?" Sam asked confused.

"Nothing, come on squatch, we're gonna be late picking up Ben." Dean said chuckling lightly.

When they pulled up to the school Ben had his back facing them, talking to a group of his friends. Dean and Sam got out of the impala and snuck up behind him, lifting a finger to their lips so his friends would remain quiet.

Pros at being light on their feet, they slowly made their way towards him and when they were close enough to him they each grabbed an arm and lifted him in the air and Dean shouted "Ben, Wendigo!" and Ben shouted and then laughed.

"Dean! Uncle Sam! Put me down!" he continued laughing and his friends joined in. They set him down and Ben turned to his friends, "You guys know Dean, but this is Sam." Ben said introducing his newly acquired family member to his group of friends. The boys shook his hand and the two girls said hello shyly looking at their feet.

"Hey guys, um can I show you my science project? I won second place." Ben asked the older, and much bigger men.

"Yeah sure buddy." Sam said smiling.

"Of course. I gotta tag along with the geek squad here." Dean grumbled, and Ben and Sam just chuckled. As they walked away they couldn't help but over hear an older group of girls come up to Deans friends and ask, "Who're the hotties with Ben?" and they smiled to themselves.

As they made their way through the school, people looked at the curiously. A few of Ben's teachers recognized Dean, but were unsure of who the taller man was. When they walked into Ben's science classroom a short woman with short dark hair and one streak of blue in it glanced up, pushing her glasses up her nose she greeted them.

"Hi Ben, what're you doing in here after school?" she asked lightheartedly. She was younger then Sam and Dean and seemed like one of those super laid back teachers.

"I came to show Dean and Uncle Sam my science project, well mostly Uncle Sam considering he's the smarted one." Ben said grinning.

"Hey." Dean said and flicked him in the ear.

"Well, I've met Dean, hello again, but I don't know Uncle Sam, hi I'm Lorelei." she said offering her hand. Sam took it in his large one.

"Hi, I'm Sam, Dean's younger brother." he said simply.

"Ah, hence the uncle." she said smiling.

"Well, Lisa and I aren't together anymore. Just friends, but umm, she does seem to have taken a liking to Sam." Dean coughed, and Lorelei chuckled while Sam and Ben looked at him curiously.

"Oh come on, like you haven't noticed." Dean said to the two of them. Ben finally nodded in realization and agreement, while Sam still looked a bit shocked.

"Well, Ben did an excellent job on his science project, I personally would've given it first place but I wasn't one of the judges. Some special science people from the college were." Lorelei explained.

Ben took Sam's sleeve and dragged him to the other side of the room while Dean followed close behind.

"Wow, Ben this is pretty awesome. I never thought about analyzing something like this before." Sam said looking down at the poster and PowerPoint.

"Well, someone should enlighten me, because I have absolutely no idea what this is saying." Dean said peering at the poster as well.

"He proved that salt is in fact a completely pure material and also showed how and EMF reader works when it detects changes in the frequencies in the air." Sam explained, giving Dean a knowing look.

Dean gave Ben a somber look that Lorelei wouldn't have been able to see but then he smiled.

"Well if Sammy and I ever need any research done I guess I know who we can call if Bobby's busy." Dean said. Ben beamed up at the brothers, and Lorelei didn't bother asking, clearly it had something to do with their personal lives.

Dean scanned the room, walking around and looking at the other less adequate projects while Sam and Ben continued to talk about Ben's project. As Dean was walking a picture hung up on the was caught his eye. When he got closer his shoulders tensed and his eyes began to well with tears a little, but he pushed them back.

The picture was of Ben's class, Lorelei was on one side of the group of students, and on the other side of the students, with her hand resting gently on Ben's shoulder was none other then Joanna Beth Harvelle.

Sam looked up to see Dean frozen, his shoulders tensed, and his eyes glued to a photo on the wall.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Sammy,… Sammy its her." he whispered. Sam rushed over to look at the photo and then he too froze, grief washing over him. Jo.

"Who?" Ben asked walking up behind them, Lorelei not far behind.

"Ben, who's the blonde lady in this picture?" Sam asked, gripping Deans shoulder in comfort.

"Oh, that's Miss Wesson, she was a student teacher here for a year." Ben explained. Sam chuckled at the last name, which just happened to be the name of a gun, not unlike Winchester.

"What was her first name?" Dean asked turning around, "What was her first name, Ben?" he demanded when Ben didn't answer fast enough.

"Barbara." Lorelei answered for the boy. "Did you guys know her?" she asked curiously.

"I'll be in the car." Dean said in a monotone voice and hurried out of the room.

"Yeah, we did." Sam answered Lorelei quietly and then him and Ben headed out to the car. When they got in Dean sped from the school as fast as he could.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Ben asked at a red light.

"That woman, Barbara Wesson, her real name is Jo Harvelle, she was a hunter, and a very dear friend of ours. She died last year, her and her mother Ellen, sacrificed their lives to save us from a pack of hellhounds." Sam explained quietly.

"Oh." was all Ben could say.

"Sammy, her name, and the date on the picture. I knew I should've told her Sammy, and she did that, for me? "Dean's voice cracked as they pulled into the driveway. He shut the car off, got out and walked briskly into the house.

"What's he talking about Uncle Sam?" Ben asked.

"Come on, I'll explain to you when we get inside." Sam said and ushered Ben in front of him.

When they walked into the house Lisa turned to them, confused and a little scared.

"Guys, why did Dean walk into the backyard and sit against a tree with tears in his eyes?" Lisa asked.

Sam sat them down at the kitchen table and began to explain.

"You see, we were in Ben's science class, looking at his very cool and helpful project, when Dean saw a picture of Ben's class from two years ago. In the picture was a student teacher, her name was Barbara Wesson." Sam told Lisa.

"Yeah I remember her. She was sweet, always stayed after school with Ben to help out with his homework or drive him home. Even baby sat a few times." Lisa told Sam, and he nodded not surprised.

"Barbara Wesson, as I told Ben, was actually a hunter. Her name was Joanna Beth Harvelle. Jo and her mom Ellen were very close to us, family, like Bobby. They died for us last year." Sam explained.

"What did Dean by 'her name' and 'I should've told her', Uncle Sam?" Ben asked.

"Well, her alias, Barbara, it's the name of the Patron Saint of Protection from Harm. The year she was your student teacher Ben, was the year Dean was in Hell. She must've found out about you guys from Ellen, who probably found out from Bobby. She was protecting you for him because she knew how much he cared for you, but when Dean came back she must've thought she wasn't needed anymore." Sam told them. Lisa put a hand over her mouth and they both had tears in there eyes.

"She was my favorite teacher." Ben said quietly.

"What Dean meant by 'I should've told her, Sammy' was that he was in love with her, and he never told her so." Sam said quietly. "Yeah, Lisa, he loved you, but not like he loved Jo. He's never loved anyone like he loved, still loves Jo. He thought it would be easier not to admit his feelings for her because they were both hunters, and having someone you care about that much in this line of business can be very dangerous. He didn't want to have to worry about Bobby, and me, and then Jo, but he did anyways." Sam continued.

"The picture triggered something in his head didn't it?" Lisa asked. "When he realized that she was here taking care of us while he was in Hell he realized that she loved him too, didn't he?" Lisa said, answering her own question. Sam merely nodded.

"I always thought they'd get married or something." Sam said chuckling to himself. Then he looked out the window. "I better go check on him." Sam said gruffly and stepped out the back door.

As he made his way toward Dean, his big brother looked up. Dried tears were streaked down his pink cheeks and his shoulders shook with every sob.

"Sammy." he all but whispered. Sam bent down and sat next to his brother, he wrapped him in a tight embrace to that Dean's face was buried into his shoulder.

"Shh..Dean. It's ok." Sam whispered.

"No Sammy! It's not okay!" Dean said slamming his fist into Sam's back angrily, but the blow was weak against Sam and it barely even stung. "She loved me! And I loved her! Then I had to go and let her die?! Lucifer had to trap Cas so he wasn't there to heal her! How is that fair?! God keeps bringing us back but her doesn't think twice when the people we love are taken from us!" Dean shouted.

"Dean! Hey Dean! Listen to me." Sam said holding him at arms length, hands resting on his shoulders. "Do you think Jo would want this? Do you think she would want you pining over her a year after she's died when you could be trying to live a happy life?" Sam asked. Dean just looked away, up at the trees.

"Answer me." Sam demanded.

"No." Dean finally whispered, "No I don't think she'd want this." he scrubbed his face with his hand and stood with Sam helping him up.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I- I just loved her so much." Dean explained. "It's my biggest regret you know. Not telling her the truth."

"I know" Sam said, "But you know what? I think she knew. That kiss you gave her right before she died? That was the answer to the question that was floating above you guys' heads for so long. She knew." Sam reassured.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said quietly.

Sam merely nodded and they headed back into the house. Lisa and Ben were quiet.

"I wish you guys could've known her like we did." Dean said, then looked down at himself, "I'm gonna shower then grill some burgers. I would have Sammy do it but he can't make anything other then salad soo.." Dean said lightening the mood.

"It's true. I'm a rabbit." Sam said laughing and looking down at his feet.

"Well I was planning on making a salad anyways. You can help." Lisa said smiling, "Ben go wash up for dinner and set up for a cook out okay?" she said, and Ben nodded. She went to the sink to wash her hands and when she turned around she bumped right into Sam's chest.

"Oh! Sam I'm sorry." she said, trying to dry his shirt from the water she'd gotten on it, and blushed furiously.

"Lisa, it's fine it's just water, it'll dry." Sam said gently taking her wrist in her hand and halting her quest in drying him off. She looked up at him and tried to speak for a minute but found that she couldn't. What is it with these Winchesters? She'd loved Dean at one time, but she found that she was just nursing and old flame that faded easily. But with Sam? Sam was new and bigger then Dean, and strong and helpless and she was falling for him fast, and that wasn't good.

"What can I do for the salad?" he asked releasing her hand and breaking the silence.

"Umm, you can, uhh, you can chop the onions and carrots." she said and showed him where the cutting board was.

**So? LISA AND SAM. OH GEEZ. I thought that would be kinda cute. And I seriously think that Dean had always belonged with JO so mwahh.**

**Hope youre enjoying it.**

**Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hope you guys are liking it, and it's totally gonna take a turn for the oh snap did not expect that so I hope you're liking it. **

**Enjoy :D**

Dean walked out of the shower, clean and freshly clothed. He was so happy to have clean clothes it made him happier then should've.

He turned around after throwing his dirty clothes down the laundry shoot and was caught off guard as Ben wrapped his arms tightly around his waste.

"Hey, buddy. What's the matter?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around the smaller body.

"I liked her a lot Dean. Jo. She was always there for me, I had a feeling she knew more then she was letting on, whenever it was mentioned that I was saved by Dean she would flinch or smile sadly." Ben said into Dean's shirt.

"Yeah, she was a good person, a beautiful wonderful person." Dean whispered into Ben's hair.

"I miss her too. But we'll be okay right? You'll be okay?" Ben asked looking up at his surrogate Dad.

"Yeah, I'll be fine eventually." Dean said then added on a happier note, "Hey I'm gonna go ask you're mom if Cas can eat with us, come on."

Dean walked down the stairs with Ben in tow to find Lisa and Sam comfortable joking, and maybe even flirting in the kitchen while making a salad. Sam laughed at something she said threw a carrot at her. She giggled, ate it, then threw a grape tomato at him, but Sam and his good reflexes caught in his mouth then waggled his eyebrows.

"Show off." Dean said when he walked in.

"He's just jealous because I can do that better then him." Sam said to Ben.

"Bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk" Sam replied.

"Hey," Dean said turning towards Lisa, "Mind if I see if Cas wants to have the cookout with us?" he asked, using Sam's puppy dog eyes but nearly as well.

"Yeah sure. We'd love to get to know him better." Lisa said. Then watched as Dean lifted his head and closed his eyes.

"Hey Cas buddy, mind comin' down here for a minute?" he asked and there was a fluttering of wings and Dean opened his eyes to find Cas standing in front of him.

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam, and others." he said looking around the room.

"Hey Cas," Sam said patting him on the shoulder and went to stand next to Lisa, and to Dean's surprise put his hand gently on the small of her back, she leaned into his touch.

"So Cas, are you busy right now?" Dean asked.

"Dean I'm always busy. There's a civil war in heaven and Raph-" but Dean cut the angel off.

"What I'm asking is could you risk a little time off to eat dinner with us?" Dean asked.

"I suppose, although I don't need to eat, my grace sustains this vessel perfectly fine without sustenance." Cas said.

"Humor me." Dean said and so Cas nodded.

Sam and Lisa continued to make the salad and some home made mac and cheese in the kitchen while Dean and Ben worked on the grill. Cas sat on a patio chair and watched Dean and Ben cook. Finally he asked, "Dean, is there anything you might need my assistance for?"

"Well, I'd ask you to zap Bobby over here, but I know that you're mojo's runnin low so.." Dean trailed off.

"If that's what you want I can. It seems that someone or something, most likely God, has enhanced my grace to it's full extent." Cas explained.

"Whoa. Dad revamped your juice?" Dean asked, "When did you think of mentioning that?"

"You were upset earlier and then were enjoying this domestic environment. I felt that it was not important enough to interrupt your happiness.

"Thanks Cas, I appreciate that, I do. But next time, if there's any sign that Father of the Year has let himself be known to his children you should let me and Sam know." Dean said and Cas nodded.

"Let me and you know what?" Sam asked carrying the salad out with Lisa behind him, carrying the mac and cheese.

"God gave Cas some mojo steroids." Dean explained simply.

"Wait, God gave you some more grace or whatever?" Sam asked setting the salad on the table.

"Yes, he 'revamped my juice' as Dean put it." Cas said using air quotes. "But I will fetch Bobby for you now Dean." Cas said and was gone before Dean could say anything else.

"Bobby?" Lisa asked.

"Uh, yeah. I figured it'd be okay right? I mean you've never met Bobby so, I dunno. I kinda wanted you to meet our surrogate Dad. He's real awesome." Dean explained.

"I'd love to meet him." Lisa said smiling.

"Yeah, and Bobby's someone that you can visit any time you want. It's not really that dangerous knowing him, as much as it is knowing us." Sam explained.

"He'd be like a grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, but don't use that term around him." Dean said laughing and then Cas and Bobby appeared. Bobby was holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a large silver knife in the other.

"Boy! Next time you have this damn Angel zap me somewhere call me and let me know first, ya idjit!" Bobby yelled at Dean.

"Sorry Bobby. I figured Cas would tell you why I wanted to see you. Guess he didn't." Dean said grinning.

"Guess he didn't my ass. I almost stabbed him through the heart you block head." Bobby said gruffly then noticed his surroundings. "Boys where the hell are we?" he asked.

"Bobby, this is Lisa and Ben's home, and this is Lisa and Ben." Sam said, "Lisa and Ben, this… is Bobby Singer."

"Oh, howdy. I've heard a lot a' nice things about you two from these boys." Bobby said smiling now.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" Lisa said, "We've heard plenty about you too."

"Better not be anything unpleasant." Bobby said grinning.

"All good. We promise." Ben said looking at the older man.

"Dean you sure this ain't your kid?" Bobby asked looking down at Ben and observing his wardrobe.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We do have pretty similar personalities though." Dean said chuckling.

"We havin' a cookout?" Bobby asked and they nodded, "Good thing I brought the whiskey then." Bobby said and took a swig from the bottle he was holding before setting it onto the table.

As Dean finished cooking Sam filled Bobby in about the picture of Jo and he looked at Dean with a somber expression before changing the subject. He was telling Sam and Lisa and Ben about a Skinwalker he hunted a few weeks back when Dean yelled that the burgers were ready.

"Just take a bite Cas!" Dean said shoving the plate in front of the angel.

"Dean, I don't nee-" Cas began but Bobby interrupted.

"Boy, eat the damn burger and enjoy our company before you have to go kick some ungrateful angel ass upstairs." Bobby said Cas nodded and ate his burger. Sometimes it seemed that Dean and Bobby were the only people that could get Cas to listen to them. After Cas finished his burger he was tugged away to the back yard by Ben. When they stopped in front of a tree that was out of ear shot from everyone else he looked down at the boy curiously.

"What is it that you want from me, Benjamin?" Cas asked.

"First of all, call me Ben." Ben said and Cas nodded, "Second of all, you said,… you said that God had given you power. Does that mean…does that mean you could bring someone back to life?" Ben asked.

"I could but I would need orders from God, or have a very very good reason to do so." Cas explained, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could bring Jo and Ellen Harvelle back." Ben said quietly.

"Ahh the Harvelles, they were good people. But why do you wish for them to be alive?" Cas asked confused by the Boys motives.

"Because Cas, Sam and Dean and Bobby care about them. They were their family. And Dean's in love with Jo and I don't know if he'll ever get over it. I heard Dean crying to Sam earlier about how God always brings them back but they have to live without the ones they love? How can that be fair?" Ben asked.

"I see what you're getting at. You are truly one of the most selfless people I know Benja- Ben. God is not really helping with anything but I will see if I can get a sign from him, with permission to accomplish the task you seek." the angel said and fluttered off.

As Ben loped back to the patio Bobby asked, "Where's ol' feather butt get to?" Sam burst out laughing and Dean smirked.

"He said he needed to attend to something upstairs but he'd be back soon." Ben explained. The boys shrugged.

Then Ben looked over as he saw his mom flirt with Sam. Ben liked Sam and he was happy his mom did too, he was just worried about how she'd deal when they were gone.

Lisa laughed at something Sam said and Sam blushed and looked down at his third burger.

"Oh, for Chrissake! Will you just kiss him already or do I have to do it for ya?" Bobby burst out, looking directly at Lisa. Dean covered his mouth to try and hide his laughter, and Sam and Lisa blushed furiously. But Lisa set her shoulders and looked right into the older man's eyes, "You know what? Fine." and she stood, dipped her head down, and captured Sam's lips in a kiss. He was startled, but recovered quickly and lifted his hand to her cheek and continued the kiss for several minutes.

Dean whistled and cat called and Ben scrunched his face. Bobby chuckled and nodded in approving the action.

Then Dean heard the familiar flutter of wings, but didn't bother turning around. It was just Cas.

"Ben, I have fulfilled your request although, my father insisted that if I bring the Harvelle's back I must bring this man with a mullet back as well." Cas said. Dean froze at Cas' words and didn't dare turn around. Bobby and Sam were looking over his head in complete shock.

"Whoo baby! I am back and rockin the Winchester's world once again!" Ash said bending his knee and flinging a rock sign in the air, "Hiya boys. How's it been down here since I kicked the bucket?" he asked, but everyone was still in shock.

"Sammy, is what I'm hearing true?" Dean asked shakily and Sam just nodded, so Dean turned around slowly. Standing before him, real as could be was Ash, Ellen, and Jo.

"Cas is this real? Are they really…them?" Dean asked.

"Indeed Dean. Ben, requested that I bring them back for you, Sam's and Bobby's happiness. God seemed to think the idea was good enough." Cas explained.

"Jo.." Dean barely whispered.

"Hiya Dean, long time no see huh?" she asked, trying to play it cool, but you could see the tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Oh Jo," Dean said, took two long strides towards her and crushed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to bring him closer. When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers and said, "Oh God, I love you Jo. Do you hear me? I love you and if you ever try to risk you're life for me again I'll tie you up and stick you in the panic room I swear." he all but growled.

She laughed nervously, tears falling from her cheeks and mingled with the ones that fell from Dean's, "I love you too, you…you asshat. And if you ever try to risk your life for mine I'll have Bobby and Sam hide the keys to your impala and slash the tires."

Dean grinned and they kissed again and again. Finally Ellen cleared her throat and Sam stood from his shock and hugged the older woman.

"Ellen oh Ellen we've missed you." Sam said.

"I've missed you too, Sweetheart. Oh it's so good to see you boys alive." she said as she hugged Sam then moved to Dean. To everyone's surprise after her and Bobby embraced he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

They even hugged Ash.

"Now that all this mushy gushy stuff if out the window, where is the beer my compadres?" he asked and everyone laughed.

**XXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXX**

Dean turned to look at Ben, keeping Jo's hand in his the whole time.

"Ben you did this?" he asked.

"Well Cas did it, I just asked if he woul-" But Ben was interrupted my a crushing hug from Dean.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Dean said smiling and set him down, "Thank you." he said. Then the Harvelle's and Ash realized where they were.

"Wait Ben? Lisa?" Jo asked. And they nodded.

"I'm so glad you're alive again." Ben said and hugged Jo around the waste. Lisa embraced her after wards and finally after the shock faded, they sat at the table, ate and made merry.

The Harvelle's and Ash had some catching up to do.

**So? Sooooo? Review pls?!**

**Liz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**If you're even reading this story, I hope you're enjoying it. It's not super great but I'm having fun writing it. **

**Enjoy :D**

"And now you, my boy, shall bow to you're master and present yourself as the peasant you are, because Ash is King Bad Ass to all you bitches when it comes to Halo 4!" Ash shouted, standing on the couch and shaking his butt in Ben's face. Everyone sitting on the patio chuckled and they soon heard the contagious and light hearted belly laugh coming from Ben as they started another round of the videogame.

The Winchesters and Bobby had just finished telling the Harvelles and Ash about everything that they'd missed while being dead. They had shed tears, and laughed, and slipped into depressing silences and brooding looks, and cheeky smiles occasionally crossed their faces, all the while Lisa and Ben listening quietly, taking in anything that Dean had skipped over.

Not a lot had come as a shock to the Harvelles accept Sam's situation, where he was soulless, and then not soulless but instead he was slowly loosing his marbles. They also did seem to be a bit agitated with the fact that they didn't get to see Dean and Sam while they were in heaven, saying that they probably could've helped, but that was the past and so they moved on to discussing Sam and Dean's lives.

Dean reluctantly told them about how he lived with Lisa and Ben while Sam was "dead", afraid Jo would get jealous or something. But thankfully she just smiled and nodded a thank you to Lisa, because she had taken care of Dean in a time of need. She smiled even brighter when she found out the Lisa had moved on from Dean and was now falling irrevocably in love with Sam and his cracked noggin.

The entire time they talked Dean held Jo's hand, their fingers were laced together. Dean kept their hands on his lap so he could keep the index finger of his other hand on the pulse point in Jo's wrist, still reveling in the fact that she was alive.

Slowly the sun dipped below the horizon, and after calling for Ben and Ash to come outside as Cas set the fire to the campfire pit in the Braeden's back yard. Sam fetched the marshmallows and they sat around the tongues of flame enjoying one another's company. They sat on the grass, not having enough chairs they figured they' be fine without them.

Lisa sat between Sam's legs, his large calves like a nest wrapping around her on the ground so she was like a little bird, with his arms wrapped around her waste. Dean was laying between Jo's legs, his head resting between her thighs, her arms wrapped gently around his neck, with her hands resting on his chest, still tangled with his. Cas sat next to Ash who sat next to Ben and Bobby sat next to Jo and Dean.

Ben ended up getting a little sleepy and crawled aver to rest his head on Dean's lap, and Dean dropped one of his hand's from Jo's to run his fingers through the boy's hair. Everyone smiled at the gesture, even Cas.

Ellen had borrowed some of Lisa's clothes, and Jo had borrowed a pair of her pants but she was wearing one of Dean's t-shirts and a hoodie that he rarely wore, and had forgotten about. She kept dipping her nose to her chest smelling the clothing, inhaling the scent of Dean; gunpowder, old spice, salt, leather, and gasoline. It was intoxicating and she loved it.

"So boys, I was thinking that since we're alive now, that we should rebuild the Roadhouse, and I'd sure love you're help." Ellen said into the silence.

"That's a great idea Ellen" Dean said remembering the only bar he could ever call home.

"Yeah Ellen, we'd love to help. God knows we're not the only hunters that miss that place." Sam agreed, and Cas looked up at the mention of his father but looked back down at the grass he was throwing into the fire when he realized it was just an expression. He was getting better at telling figures of speech and actual seriousness apart.

"The Roadhouse?" Lisa questioned.

"It's a bar that my mom and I used to own," Jo explained, "Most of the customers were hunters, and we kept beds in the back incase one or two ever needed to stay, but usually the only hunters that stayed were Sam, Dean, and Bobby."

"It'll be damn good to have that place back. Hunters need a place they can stop off and not look like their hiding something from the police. It's a place where we can talk freely about the supernatural without worrying." Bobby added and Sam nodded.

"It burned down about four or five years ago, Ash died in the fire. Jo was on a hunt and I was getting Pretzels.." Ellen told Lisa.

"Who burned it down?" she asked and Sam stiffened.

"The Demon Azazeal, he knew that Ash had figured out something important and was going to tell Dean and I, so he killed him in the fire." Sam answered quietly and Lisa squeezed his forearm reassuringly.

"Sam, you know that wasn't your fault. That yelloweyed dick is the one who killed me, to keep info from you or not, it was _his_ fault." Ash said finally speaking up. Sam just nodded and rested his chin on Lisa's shoulder, she reached behind her and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You know, my dad owns a landscaping business, so I can probably get a good amount of wood to build it for free if you want…" Lisa suggested.

"Could you?" Jo asked, her face brightening, "That would be amazing Lisa thank you so much. I would ask if you could get someone to help build it but since it's a bar for hunters, we should probably call up a bunch of hunters and get it built instead, just to be careful." Jo explained and Lisa nodded.

By 2 in the morning the fire was reduced to deep red and orange coals, so they decided to hit the sack for the night. Sam carried Ben inside and put him to bed. Sam was staying with Lisa in her room, Dean and Jo stayed in one guest room, and Ellen in the other, and Bobby and Ash shared the pull out couch.

Nobody got laid that night, much to Dean's displeasure, because everyone was much too tired, (accept Dean), and there was also the fact that there was a 12 year old boy sleeping in the house. Hey, they'd get to it eventually.

And Cas, … Cas watched over all of them and didn't leave until sun up the next morning.

**XXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXX**

Dean opened his eyes to sunlight and warmth seeping through the curtains, but this time he didn't have the woman he thought he loved next to him, he had the woman he did love, Joanna Beth Harvelle.

Her head was on his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her tiny waste, one of her arms was curled between his side and her chest while the other was resting on his torso, her hand just over his heart. Their legs were tangled together and he probably just got the best night's sleep he'd had in a very, very long time.

He sighed happily and looked around the guest room that he'd slept in the first night he lived with Lisa and Ben. When he turned his head to the side he felt something tickle his ear. Shifting to that he wouldn't wake Jo, he looked next to his pillow and saw there was a small piece of white paper resting on the mattress.

Picking it up with his free hand he read:

_Hello Dean, _

_By the time you get this I'll have departed, I left at sun up. I wanted you to know that I had a very good time yesterday, it was the happiest I've been since you took me to the den of iniquity. I am honored to be your, as you put it, "Best friend". I enjoy being a part of your family. Pray to me whenever you wish for me to participate in a family event, because although I am very busy I, for some reason, am not able to resist being with all of you. _

_If you wish, show this to Sam and the others. _

_Cas. _

Dean chuckled and Jo stirred. Opening her eyes she looked up at him sleepily, resting her chin on his chest.

"What're you grinning at?" she asked groggily.

"Cas left me a note. Here read it." he said handing it to her. She reached over him and grabbed it, he watched as she giggled and her eyes widened then she smiled warmly. He could watch her all day and never get bored.

"You took Cas to a whore house?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, course'. We thought it was his last night on earth and he'd never been laid…he's still never been laid. Poor guy." Dean said shaking his head in mock sorrow.

Jo laughed and it sent tingles straight to his toes.

"I'm glad he feels so comfortable with us. I didn't know you guys were Best Friends though." she said.

"Yeah. Over the years we've become pretty close, him and Sam, the three of us, we're like the three musketeers, ya know?" he explained.

"That's great Dean…" she paused, "You know, after you kissed me, the day that I died? I, I didn't want to go through with it. I wanted to stay there with you so badly.." she whispered.

Dean didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He inhaled her scent, lilacs and strawberries, and salt, and gunpowder. It was his favorite smell. She'd always smelled like that, it was poisonous and he wouldn't ever be able to get enough.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"That kiss, that's the minimum of what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you that I loved you but I couldn't because I knew it wouldn't mean what I was trying to say because you were dying. It would've seemed like I was saying that because I'd never see you again, unfortunately seeing you there, dying, was what helped me realize it. While Sam was saying goodbye to you, I tried to imagine life with out you, knowing that you were dead. It was one the hardest things I've ever had to do." Dean explained.

Jo smiled sadly and her eyes watered a little.

"I wanted to say it too, but I was afraid… I'm not anymore though. I love you." she giggled nervously, "It feels so amazing, saying that to you."

"It feels amazing saying it back, and it feels amazing holding you, and kissing you, and you're alive and I'm just so happy that I don't even know what to say." he said taking a breath and kissing her deeply. Screw morning breath, it didn't even bother them. Not at all.

"You know, just yesterday, Ben took us to his school, he wanted to show us his really awesome hunting based science project. I was walking around the classroom and I saw that picture of you Jo. What you did? Jo, I cannot thank you enough."

"I knew how much they meant to you. I felt the need to protect them, Sam was spending every waking minute trying to find a way to bring you back and I thought you might want them to be safe and sound when you got back." Jo reasoned.

"Well thank you." he kissed her forehead. "Thank you so, so much." he kissed her lips.

"After I saw that picture, I knew that you loved me… and I just.. I broke. I sat underneath a tree, alone and I cried and I cried. Sam came over and he hugged me and I screamed at God and Death and myself. Then Ben goes and asks Cas for him to put in a suggestion to God that he bring you and Ellen back? I guess he finally heard my prayers, and with you and Ellen and Ash back, all of us here, in this house? I couldn't ask for a better family." Dean said, chick flick moments were not usually his thing but it just felt right to get that off his chest.

"Oh Dean.." Jo said sweetly and pulled herself over so she was laying on her stomach across his body and she kissed him. They kissed languidly and Dean felt himself grow hard. Oops.

"Well, well." Jo said breaking away from his lips, "Guess your buddy wants to play huh?"

Dean laughed, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to get into your pants Joanna Beth Harvelle." he said huskily.

To anyone other then Jo that would've sounder disrespectful and douchey, but she knew he was really saying, _you have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you, in every sense of the word._ His words, as cheap as they may have sounded, sent butterflies off in her stomach and she tingled all over.

"And how long would that be?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest, I never really thought about it actually happening until I saw you sway you're hips around the bar the night Sam and I broke into the bar looking for Ellen." Dean said.

"But?" she asked.

"But I've probably wanted it since the first time we met." Dean explained.

"Dean. That was the first time we met." Jo said chuckling.

"No it wasn't." he said.

"It wasn't?" she asked confused.

"No it wasn't," he said, moving his hands off of her hip bones to wrap his arms completely around her waste, crushing her against him.

"The first time we met, I was 19 and you were 17. Dad had pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot and brought us inside. Ellen wasn't there, Bobby was barkeep, she was out for pretzels or beer nuts or something. Sam and I sat at a back table while Dad talked with Bobby. We were there for a while and soon, little 13 year old Sam fell asleep. I picked him up and carried him out to the impala, to set him in the backseat and just as I set him down I looked up to see you, sitting on the Roadhouse roof, long legs dangling down and swinging back and fourth. You were playing with a knife, and wearing the shortest plaid pajama shorts I had ever seen and a black halter top. It was probably the hottest thing I had ever seen, probably because it was the first hunter chick my age that I'd ever seen. You looked down at me, smiled, and went back to messing around with your knife, and I sat on the hood of the impala, watching out for Sam, and looking at the stars. We sat there, in silence, neither of us talking, stealing glances once in a while until finally my Dad came out of the bar. As I sat in the car I heard him call, "By Jo." and I heard you reply, "See ya Uncle John." and up until we met again I wanted to know who you were." he explained.

Jo just looked at him in surprise, with mouth shaped in a little 'o'.

"You- I- that was yo- really?" she stuttered.

"Sure was. I was almost as good looking then too." he grinned down at her cockily.

"Believe what you want Winchester, but I always thought Gorgon Walker was really good looking, until he went insane and murderous, of course." Jo said teasingly.

"No" he said astonished, "You lie. Liar."

"No seriously he was good-looking, but you were pretty hot yourself. Still a little baby fat round the edges but hot none the less." she admitted.

"Who, are, you, kidding. You totally thought my baby fat was sexy." he said cheekily.

"Okay. Think what you want." Jo said laughing.

"Whatever. I don't even care because you think I'm super sexy now." he said and kissed her again before she could respond. She smiled against his lips and he loved it.

"What do you say we take a shower, and take care of the little issue that you're having with your downstairs brain?" she asked seductively and he shivered.

"I say what are we doing still laying in this bed, woman." Jo shrieked and giggled as Dean lifted her over his shoulder.

"You're totally gonna scream first." Dean said making his way to the bathroom with her still draped across his shoulders.

"You're on" she said and slapped his butt. They laughed.

**XXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXX**

Sam padded down the stairs to find Lisa, Ben, Bobby, and Ellen sitting at the table eating breakfast. Bobby'd made bacon and eggs. his stomach growled in appreciation.

"And it lives" Bobby said smiling up at Sam.

"Hey guys" he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Mornin Sam. Sleep well?" Ellen asked worriedly.

"Like a baby actually. I guess it helps to have someone else there." Sam explained and Lisa blushed when everyone smiled at her. Ben nudged her leg under the table and she glared at him lovingly.

He sat next to Lisa and she laid a hand on his leg, he smiled at her and then ate at least four plates of food before Bobby told him that he needed to save some for Ash, and Dean and Jo.

"Fine. Then I'm gonna have something else, do you have anything else?" Sam asked Lisa and Ben.

"Well, not really, we need to go shopping, there's some pop tarts in the pantry and a jar of pickles and maybe some apples." she said. He got up and ate the entire box of pop tarts in a span of five minutes, ate seven pickles and three apples before he was even remotely full.

"Boy, how in all hell did your Daddy feed you as a child?" Bobby asked.

Sam grinned and everyone else laughed.

"Dean usually gave me what he couldn't finish and I realized at age 14 that I had to keep a stash of granola bars and goldfish in my bag so I could eat whenever I was hungry, because we didn't always have food when we were hungry." Sam explained, and although it sounded a little sad he still smiled.

There was a sudden thump as Ash fell off the pull out couch, stood up, his mullet flying around his head, "I'm up! I am up!"

"Come in here ya idjit before you break a bone." Bobby said over his shoulder.

Ash sat down as Bobby stood giving the younger man the chair, and chowed down on his breakfast. Sam chuckled at him. Was that how he looked when he ate? Like a starving, ravenous savage?

"So what do we have planned for today?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"Well, it's gonna be a real scortcher today," Bobby began.

"And our neighbor Jim and his wife invited us to a pool cookout thing their having." Lisa finished.

"Cool. Dean introduced me to Jim yesterday when we were bored. He's a nice guy. Who else will be there?" Sam asked curiously and Ellen gave him a don't-be-disrespectful glare when he said they only said hi because they were bored.

"Oh, just Jim's family. His wife Julie, and his two kids. Elliot is 18 and Hailey is Ben's age. Ben's totally got a crush on her." Lisa said grinning and Ben's ears turned bright red.

"Mooommm" he groaned.

"Hey, that's okay Ben. But Ben, I know Dean seems like a real ladies man but do not, and I mean DO NOT take dating advice from him." Sam warned and Bobby and Ellen nodded vigorously.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"Because, it may seem to work for Dean pretty well, and it does because he's just…Dean. The thing is that it ONLY works for Dean." Sam explained and that made Lisa laugh.

"That boy is too charming for his own good. My Jo was swooning over him while he was just making conversation while mourning his Daddy's death. He's like a poison." Ellen said smiling a little.

"Now, my little compadre-" Ash began but Bobby smacked him upside the head.

"Don't take Ash's advice either, damn idjit." Bobby said.

"Yeah we don't even know how he gets laid so.." Sam said laughing.

"Sammy boy, it's my aura." Ash said gesturing towards his chest.

"You're aura?" Sam asked crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah! My aura. The ladies can feel the badassness radiating from my sexy pores." Ash explained and everyone laughed, but Ash wasn't even phased. He just nodded towards Ben and winked before turning back towards his second plate of food.

"Speaking of people dating, where the sam hell are Dean and Jo?" Bobby asked.

Before anyone could answer they heard a loud, low, deep, lust filled groan rip through the air, coming from the bathroom on the second floor.

"Guess we found him huh?" Ash said chuckling, "Way to go Dean my man!" he shouted.

"Ha. Oh my god, he is so never going to live that down. He totally lost the bet." Sam said cracking up, bending over the table as tears of laughter streamed from the corners of his eyes.

"The bet?" Lisa and Ben asked at the same time. The adults looked at Ben, not sure if they were aloud to explain.

"He can listen. He already knows way more then he should." Lisa said smiling.

"The bet is well,…" Ellen began but shook her head, "Ash can you explain it?"

"The Bet my friends, is who will scream first while trying to knock boots as quietly as possible." he said simply. Ben flushed a little but laughed and Lisa giggled.

Then they heard footsteps coming through the kitchen doorway. Jo walked in, dressed in a fresh pair of Jeans and a metallica t-shirt of Dean's that Sam had accidentally shrunk in the wash.

"Hey Jo." Bobby greeted her.

"Hey Bobby," she smiled at him, "Hey guys, oh Sammy! I don't believe we got a proper reunion last night, because I had a certain hunter attached to my hip." Jo said.

"You're right" Sam said standing, "It's great to have you back Jo." he grinned down at her and he gave her a big moose hug, spinning her around in a circle.

"It's great to be back Sam." she said and squeezed his waste. Then Dean walked into the kitchen, "There you are Dean, I was wondering what was taking you say long" Jo said sarcastically, her small arm still slung around Sam's waste. He merely grunted in response, but you could see the satisfied smile on his lips.

"He's walking the walk of shame." Sam said grinning.

"The walk of shame!" Ash repeated loudly flinging his arms in the air.

"Bitches" Dean responded.

"Jerk" Sam flew back.

"You know it," Ash said sending Dean a thumbs up.

They filled Dean and Jo in on what the days plans were while they ate breakfast, Dean's arms casually resting around Jo's hips as they ate. Sam's arm was now flung across Lisa's shoulder's and Ben was enduring the weight of Ash's feet in his lap.

"Can Cas come?" Dean asked, his head popping up from his plate of food.

"Yeah can he?" Sam asked almost as excited as Dean, giving Lisa those infamous puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to that face?" Lisa said smiling and pecking him on the lips.

"Nobody can." Jo said,

"Yeah, it's like his worst weapon." Ellen added.

"It works on me every fricking time during a hunt." Dean grumbled.

"Damn idjit" Bobby muttered and Sam grinned triumphantly.

Dean swallowed his last bite of food and looked up at the ceiling, "Hey Cas buddy you busy?" he said.

"Not anymore." Cas's voice grumbled from behind Sam. The only people who didn't jump were Sam, Dean and Bobby.

Dean chuckled at the angel's response. "thanks for the note by the way Cas." he said and passed it around the table.

"You are welcome Dean. What is it I am needed for?" Cas asked.

"Do you have a pair of swimming trunks Cas?" Dean asked and Cas cocked his head to the side, his infamous confused expression crossing his face.

"Swimming trunks?" he asked.

Bobby and Ellen leaned back in their chairs and laughed.

**Hey guys. I hope you're liking it. I really love writing them all in a domestic setting. It's nice for them ya know? Please leave reviews! **

**Liz. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I feel like I say that every time. But yeah, so I'm just winging this whole thing so if you want anything to happen just tell me and I'll squeeze it in there, **

**Enjoy:D**

Everyone headed over to Lisa and Ben's neighbor's house around 12:30 accept for Dean and Cas who were out buying Cas a bathing suit. He apparently didn't have one tucked away in heaven for special occasions.

Lisa had on a pink bikini with a white throw over dress, Jo had on a black bikini, and the same metallica shirt from earlier. It cam down to right above her belly button in the front but down to her but in the back, and she didn't bother wearing anything over her bathing suit bottoms if she'd just take them off later. Ellen had a one piece on underneath some jean shorts and a plaid button down, Bobby was wearing his normal attire saying he was "too old and drunk to swim." as if that was an excuse. Sam had on a plain white v-neck t-shirt with dark blue trunks and red Hawaiian flowers. Ben had on red trunks with black piping and Ash had on some green trunks and his jean vest over his bare chest. It took them and hour and a half to convince him out of wearing his bright yellow speedo.

They knocked on Jim's front door and his wife opened it.

"Lisa! I'm so happy you came. Let's go through the house to the back then you can introduce me to you're friends." Julie said.

"Thanks for inviting all of us Julie, that was very nice of you." Lisa said entering the house first with a trail of hunters following her like little ducklings.

They reached the back yard, and the hunters were startled by how nice it was. The grass was green and there was a ton of it. Underground pool, patio, deck, a grill and a fire pit. Jim was standing at the grill, Elliot was sitting in the grass with a fat bull dog and Hailey was sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. When they walked into the back yard with Julie they all turned their heads.

"Whoa, brought the hole gang huh Lisa? Dean's family?" Jim asked.

"I guess you could say that." Lisa said and Jim nodded, but didn't ask any questions.

"Well I guess some introductions are in order," Julie said, "I'm Julie, that's my husband Jim, my daughter Hailey, and my son Elliot." she said. Jim shook hands with everyone and the kids nodded towards everyone.

"Okay well" Lisa said getting ready to introduce the whole crowd, "This is Dean's younger brother Sam, Dean and Sam's Uncle Bobby, some very close family friends of theirs Ellen Harvelle and Jo Harvelle," Lisa said and Jo had to step out from behind Sam because nobody could see her,

"Oh and that's Ash." she said.

"Hola my compadres." he said holding up two rock signs and Hailey giggled.

"Ben, come play with me!" Hailey said grabbing Ben's hand and brought him to the other side of the pool. Sam gave him a secret thumbs up. Elliot had stood up and walked over with the fat bulldog.

"Hi" he said shyly. He gave Lisa a hug because he knew her, he shrunk away from Sam a little because of his well, hugeness, but he seemed okay with checking Jo out. She smirked.

"Oh and this is Elliot's Dog." Julie said pointing to the dog and heading back into the house to get something for Jim.

"What's his name?" Sam asked politely.

"Jaba the Hut, but just Jaba for short." Elliot said grinning.

"Ha. That's great. Dean will get a kick out of that, he loves Star Wars." Sam said chuckling.

"Right, and you're the nerdy one. He needs to get his priorities straight." Jo said nudging Sam and they laughed.

"Speaking of Dean, where is he?" Jim asked.

"Oh he's getting our best friend Cas a bathing suit. They should be here any minute." Sam said and Jim nodded. They sat around the patio waiting for the food and Dean and Cas.

"So when Dean lived with Lisa a few years ago he never mentioned a brother." Elliot said and Sam stiffened a little.

"That's because Sam was real sick for a while and almost died. Dean didn't really know how to handle it so he didn't talk about it." Lisa said saving Sam from trying to lie about being soulless and not caring about his own brother.

"Yeah but I'm cured, it was some weird infection from a cut that I got while working on a car at Bobby's garage." Sam said taking Lisa's hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah I'd say you're cured. Are you sure you're not the older brother? How much can you lift anyways?" Elliot asked curiously.

"I don't really know, I haven't been to a gym in a really long time." Sam said thinking.

"Seriously? How the hell did you get so big?" Elliot asked and Jo laughed.

"Shut up, Jo." Sam said grinning.

"He may be big, but I'm pretty sure I could take him." Jo said winking at Elliot who blushed furiously.

"Oh, I dunno about that Jo, you're a little out of practice." Sam said laughing.

"Yeah, well so are you. Been staying home to do research huh Sammmy?" Jo mocked.

"Oh you are so on." Sam said standing and Jo stood as well and they moved away from the tables and onto the grass.

"What're they doing?" Elliot and Jim asked as Jim and Julie came over to join the group of people.

"The Harvelles and Winchester's, uhh well, they spar I guess you could say for fun." Lisa explained.

"Are you kidding? He's huge compared to her, he'll squish her like a bug." Elliot said alarmed. It was cute that he was worried for Jo's well being.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that boy. Jo's mighty tough and Sam can get a bit clumsy when he's out of practice." Bobby said.

"It's true my Jo is pretty well trained, but if Sam isn't as out of practice as you think he is he'll take her down in seconds. He's a damn good hun- Sparer." Ellen said correcting herself from saying hunter at the last minute.

"They won't get hurt will they?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Nah lady, they've been through a hell of a lot worse. Jo's tough as nails and it takes a lot and I mean a LOT to actually hurt Sam." Ash said after taking a long swig of beer.

"Only person who's ever been able to take Sam down was their Dad or Dean." Bobby said.

"What do you think is taking Dean and umm Cas so long?" Jim asked.

"Cas is…Cas is difficult." Bobby explained. "You'll get what I mean when ya meet him."

They finished speaking in time to see Jo punch Sam in the jaw when he wasn't looking but he dodged the next three punched with ease and pushed her shoulder hard with the heal of his hand while sweeping his leg underneath her at the same time. Jo fell backwards but jumped up and locked her legs around Sam's waste, turned in a weird way and brought him slamming onto the ground. He grunted, reached his large arms back and grabbed her in the armpits, flinging her over his head so she landed on her back with a huff. Although the wind was knocked out of her to the point where she couldn't get up she still kicked Sam hard in the calve giving him a major Charlie horse that made him crumple to his knees.

"Alright you two. I'd say it's a tie, stop before you get yourselves killed." Ellen said as Sam helped Jo up. They walked over to the table, still standing. Lisa grinned at Sam and they laughed.

"What Sammy, Jo kick your ass again?" Dean said walking through the driveway to get to the back yard.

"What? No! it was a tie." Sam scoffed.

"Still makes you wuss." Dean said chuckling.

"Jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean said, but then everyone else said it too, and the brothers grinned at each other. They never really realized that everyone else realized they did that. Cas was now standing quietly behind Sam and Dean walked over to Jo and wrapped his arms around her waste from behind.

"Hiya, sweet cheeks." he said.

She swatted his arm for being crass but turned to give him a quick peck on the cheek, "Hi." she said. "So Cas did you get a bathing suit?" Jo asked.

"He sure did, but he's embarrassed. He's hiding behind sasquatch over there." Dean said.

"I am not embarrassed Dean. I am just not used to wearing so little clothing. I miss my trench coat." the angels said, pouting.

"Oh come on Cas. We have to introduce you to everyone." Sam said and turned to shove Cas in front of him.

"Sam! Sam I am fine where I am," Cas said loudly then whispered under his breath, "Sam Winchester I will smite you."

"Not in front of these civilians' you wont." Sam growled back and pushed him forward.

Cas walked forward so he was standing between Sam and Dean and Jo. He was wearing a light blue bathing suit with white flowers, it made his eyes even brighter then they already were. Julie gasped quietly. Cas was a celestial being, he tended to have that effect on people, but then again so did Sam and Dean, but they were exceptions.

"Julie, Jim, Elliot," Sam said, "This is our best friend but practically brother Castiel. Castiel..uhhh Novak." Sam introduced them and the hunters snickered a little at the use of Jimmy's last name, Cas thought that was clever.

"Where's Ben?" Dean asked, unwrapping himself from Jo, but still keeping his hand in hers, constantly feeling her pulse. Elliot glared a little at the older Winchester, he'd taken a liking to Jo, so what if he a girlfriend. Jo just rolled her eyes.

"Oh he's over there, playing with Hailey." Jim said.

"Way to go Ben" Dean and Ash said at the same time then gave each other a fist bump. Everyone else just rolled their eyes and laughed. When Jo checked out Dean's butt as he leaned down to get a beer from the cooler she laughed. Written in white letters across the butt of his black trunks was Led Zepplin.

"Nice trunks Dean" Jo said giggling.

"Hey" Dean said pointing a finger at her face, "Zepplin rules." then he grinned "Checkin out my wonderful ass were ya Jo?"

"Oh you wish." she said back.

"Get a room you two before I shoot the both of ya, ya idjits." Bobby said getting sick of their lovey dovey banter.

"And Dean, no funny business." Ellen said glaring at him and smirked when he nodded with a scared look in her eye.

"That woman puts the fear of God and Lucifer and everything in between in me." Dean whispered to her, and Bobby chuckled because Dean was a bad whisperer.

"Hey mom, Adam and Vivian just got home, can they come over too?" Elliot asked.

"Sure honey." Julie replied. "Just tell them about the company." Elliot nodded and texted his friends.

"Oh god" Lisa groaned.

"Oh yeahh… sorry Lisa." Elliot said guiltily.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Adam is my best friend and Vivian , his sister, is my girlfriend. But uh he's kinda got a thing for Lisa." Elliot explained. Sam and Dean laughed.

"No. Do not laugh," she said glaring at the brothers. "He has the cheesiest pick lines, yeah worse then Deans." Dean gave her a look but she continues, "And he doesn't leave me alone. It makes me uncomfortable." she told them.

"Well maybe if he sees Sam and all his muscley glory with arms wrapped around ya he'll back off." Ash said speaking up for the first time after about four beers.

"Hey, yeah that's a great idea." Dean said, "Sam just give her a big smooch a few minutes after this Adam kid shows up and he'll totally back off."

"Am I really that scary?" Sam asked incredulously.

"No, you're not. You're like a huge puppy." Lisa said touching his face and smiling. He looked down at his feet blushing.

"A huge puppy moose." Dean said under his breath.

"I'd rather you not use that word Dean. That's what Crowley calls me and we hate Crowley." Sam said. Lisa flinched at Crowley's name, he was the one who captured them after all.

"Sorry" Dean muttered and leaned into Jo who wrapped her arms around his waste.

"Hey wasn't the name of-"Ellen began talking about Adam, but was interrupted by Dean and Sam.

"Yeah. Not having that discussion." they said in unison. Jim, Julie, and Elliot didn't bother asking. But Jim did say, "That's a good idea though. Adam'll get the message if he sees you're in a relationship with Sam."

"Fine," Sam said blushing even more.

"Thanks." Lisa said and kissed his cheek, and his arm tightened around her.

"Yeah yeah." he grumbled.

"Hey Lisa? Ellen? Think you could help me in the kitchen real quick?" Julie asked. And they nodded. As they walked into the house they heard Jim start a conversation with Bobby and Cas, leaving Elliot to talk to Sam while Dean and Jo flirted openly.

When they entered the kitchen Julie turned on them and leaned againt the counter.

"Okay, where do you find such good looking men?" she asked curiously looking at Lisa.

"I thought you needed some help?" the two women asked.

"Well I do," Julie said, "but I saw this as an opportunity to get caught up on all the gossip." she explained.

"Gossip?" Ellen asked.

"Well, originally Lisa was with Dean, and then Dean leaves for like a year, then he shows up again with a huge hunky guy and now people are saying Lisa's with him and Dean's got a different girlfriend, yet everyone is sleeping in Lisa's house." Julie said.

"oh" was all Ellen could say.

"Julie Listen." Lisa said, "Here's what happened. Dean needed to go that year because one, our flame just kinda burned out, just good friends now ya know? And second that year he was with me Sam was very sick, dying. Bobby was staying with him while Dean kept his promise to Sam to try and be happy. But Sam got better, a lot better, and they showed up Friday for a visit and I asked them to stay for the weekend, along with their surrogate family, all of the people you met outside." Lisa explained.

"But now you're with Sam?" Julie asked.

"Well, yeah. We have a blossoming relationship." Lisa said blushing.

"She's lucky to have Sam too. Sometimes I wish my Jo could've had something with him but she's only got eyes for Dean. Sam's the sensitive nice one. Dean can be sensitive but that's a rare occasion. That boy is too cocky for his own good, just like his Daddy." Ellen said.

"Did Sam and Jo ever have anything?" Julie asked curiously. Apparently gossiping was her favorite American past time.

"Oh no. Not even close. Strictly a sibling like relationship, they're very close. But not in that way. Jo's been head over heals for Dean since they first met." Ellen explained.

"Yeah" Lisa said, "I know Dean almost as much as well as his family does. He's not leaving her, ever. It's almost cheesy how much they love each other."

"So who's this Cas?" Julie asked, "That is one fine looking man if I ever saw one."

Lisa and Ellen laughed.

"He's Sam and Dean's best friend. He's a little closer to Dean but they've been through a lot together. He's considered family." Ellen explained.

"He's very reserved though. He doesn't really understand sarcasm, or like feelings. He had a very religious upbrining and umm, ran away from home and Dean and Sam sort of took him in." Lisa said.

"Ash and Bobby?" Julie asked.

"Well Ash walked into my bar one day and never left. He's been like a brother to Jo, and a damn good son to me. Smartest man I have met. Got a full ride to MIT without breaking a sweat but got kicked out for fighting. He's an interesting man." Ellen told her.

"Bobby is not really Sam and Dean's uncle. When Dean was only four and Sam was a baby their mother died and their Dad wasn't exactly the best Dad in the world. A lot of the times Bobby would look after them but most of the time Dean was the Dad to Sam. He didn't really get much of a childhood." Lisa explained.

"Bobby had been more of a father to those boys then John Winchester ever was." Ellen added.

Julie nodded, soaking in all of this information but then she froze when she heard what Ellen said.

"Wait did you say John Winchester was their father?" Julie asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah why?" Ellen asked.

"Jim get in here!" Julie shouted.

"Yeah honey?" Jim asked.

"Ellen here just told me that Sam and Dean's father was John Winchester." Julie told him. Jim's eyes widened, and turned to Ellen, "Do you, do they, huh this might sound crazy, but do you guys by any chance hunt monsters?" he asked and Ellen coughed on the beer she was drinking from.

**XXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

"Okay so let me get this straight." Dean said as they all sat around the table in the back yard, "Our Dad saved you two and you're son from a crowd of vamps? How many years ago?" Dean asked.

"Well not just us, the entire town at the time. There were 40 or 50 of them and him and a few other hunters, uhh, Gordon Walker, and some others that didn't make it took them out." Jim explained.

"Oh… I remember that hunt. It was what, 11 years ago? Sam was at Stanford and I was with Dad. I thought I'd been here before, but uhh, my memory's been a little fuzzy these past few years." Dean said mentally blaming his experience in hell for the slight memory loss.

"Wow this is just…weird." Sam said.

So the Winchester's and the rest of the gang then explained everything to Jim and his family again, but the truthful way this time. They were a bit shocked to find out that the Harvelles and Ash were back from the dead, and how John Winchester had died, but other then that they seemed to take it pretty well.

"Oh geez mom, Adam and Vivian are here. So Guys, Adam is Vivian's adopted brother, like last year adopted and so he doesn't know about this stuff, Vivian does but let's cut the talk when Adam's around ok?" Elliot told the group and they nodded.

"Sam smooch her." Dean coughed when the two teenagers walked into the house.

"Yeah so thanks for inviting us over man I reall- Sam? Dean? Bobby?" a voice said when they entered the kitchen. Everyone looked up to see Adam and Vivian standing in the doorway. Accept it wasn't just another joe the plumber Adam. It was Adam. Sam and Dean's brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I literally have no idea where this is going. I just keep writing whatever is popping into my head. Enjoy :D. **

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Dean shouted when he looked up and saw his brother Adam staring right at him.

"How are you, in all that is holy, literally, alive?" Dean growled from across the kitchen. Adam opened his mouth but no words escaped. He was speechless.

"Dean, Maybe we should hear him out before you go all Chuck Norris on him." Sam said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder but Dean pulled away.

"No Sam. He jumped into the pit with you. Death told us his soul was in Lucifer's cage." Dean spat at his brother.

"You know I could ask you guys the same thing." Adam said, finally speaking up. Everyone else around the three boys were frozen, waiting patiently to filled in on what was happening.

"What?" Sam and Dean said at the same time, turning on the youngest Winchester.

"The Archangel that brought me back. He told me all of you were dead. He erased my memories of Hell, thankfully, and when I asked where you were, he told me you didn't make it." Adam explained.

"Oh no.."Dean began, fuming, "CAS GET IN HERE!" Dean yelled. Cas was sitting in the grass with Ben and Hailey, he found them much better company then the adults at the time.

"Yes Dean?" Cas asked, appearing before them. Everyone flinched accept Dean, Sam and Bobby. Everyone pointed behind him and he turned around.

"Adam? I do not understand. How are you alive?" he asked incredulously.

"He said an Archangel brought him back and told him we were dead." Dean explained.

"That's not possible. I would have known, you're lying." Cas said turning on Adam and pinning him against the wall.

"Castiel. I am not lying I promise. The Archangel Gabriel brought me back." Adam said.

"Oh now you're definitely lying." Dean said joining Cas and getting into Adam's face, "Gabriel died saving Sam and I's lives. **Lucifer** killed him."

"What? No way. Go ahead Cas, summon him. I dare you. He's alive." Adam said confidently.

"Fine." Cas said and backed away. "Archangel Gabriel I demand your presence." Cas all but growled.

"Yeah Gabe, get your feathery ass down here cause I'm gonna rip your wings out! Then carve my name into you with a spoon!" Dean yelled at the ceiling.

"Well, well Dean-o. Not exactly the welcome back I was hoping for but it's better then nothing I guess." an obnoxious cocky voice said from in front of Dean.

"You died." Sam said.

"Sure did Sammy Boy. But I guess the big guy decided I was more useful alive." Gabriel told them.

"God brought you back?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, guess pops has a soft spot for both of us huh?" Gabriel told his brother.

Dean turned back to Adam, ignoring the archangel completely.

"So it's really you?" he asked.

"it's really me Dean." Adam said nodding. And Dean had him in a bear hug before he could blink. Adam hugged him back. "I'm so sorry Adam. It's my fault. I should've said yes so you didn't have to. I'm sorry, I tried, Sam and I tried but the door was locked I couldn't get in-" Dean was interrupted.

"Dean. It's ok. It's not your fault and it's not Sam's. The only thing that matters is that I'm alive and you two are alive right?" Adam said pulling back from Dean's embrace to give Sam a big hug too.

"Uh, Dean?" Jo said finally speaking up.

"Yeah babe?" Dean asked turning towards her and she just looked at him, "Oh right. Um, everyone, this Adam, who I guess most of you already know, but uhh, he's our half brother." Dean said grinning.

Everyone accept Bobby, Gabe, and Cas looked at the three brothers in complete shock. God had really cause a mess bringing everyone back to life.

**XXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXX**

The cookout thing seemed to come to a quick end with all that had happened. So, Gabriel returned to heaven for the time being, Lisa and Cas stayed to explain thing's to Jim and his family and the hunters went back to Lisa's house to talk everything out.

Ash, Ellen and Jo sat back and listened while the Winchesters and Bobby talked to Adam.

"Okay. So let me get this straight. Sam was pulled out of hell by Cas, but he was soulless, and now he has his soul back. Jumping into the pit stopped the apocalypse and everything just went back to normal?" Adam asked.

"Pretty much. Well right up until God brought the Harvelle's and this idjit back to life." Bobby said gesturing behind him.

"Ellen Harvelle" Ellen said, "Nice to meet yet, another Winchester. This is my daughter Jo, and this is Ash." she said introducing them.

"And who are you guys exactly?" Adam asked curiously.

"We're hunters." Jo said, "And family."

"Yeah Jo here is the love of Dean's life." Ash said chuckling.

"And Ash here is probably the smartest person you will ever meet. Ever." Sam said.

"Rock on Sammy!" Ash said raising two rock signs into the air. Adam laughed.

"Alright, well nice to meet you too." then Adam looked down at his feet, "Alright look. I'll be eighteen in a week. Ever since I came back I havent had a plan in life, these people adopted me because I had no where else to go, and their nice people, they are. But I don't fit in with them. Not anymore. I was wondering if I could come with you guys?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course." Sam said, "You can help us rebuild the roadhouse and whenever Dean, Jo, and I go on hunts you can stay with Bobby." and Bobby nodded in agreement.

"And you can come stay with me and Ash at the roadhouse whenever you want." Ellen assured him.

"I was wondering if you could teach me to hunt actually." Adam all but whispered.

"No." Dean answered without hesitation.

"Why not? I'm in this as much as the next person in this room." Adam complained.

"No." Sam and Dean said together.

"But why?" Adam asked confused.

"You know what? Jo, Ash? Take the boys outside. I think Ellen and I need to have a talk with Adam alone." Bobby said and they nodded. Jo took Dean's hand and lead him onto the front porch. Sam not far behind them with Ash prodding him in the back with an empty beer bottle on the way out.

Once they were outside and the door was shut Bobby turned on the youngest Winchester, "Alright boy, listen up. There's a reason they don't want you hunting and they've a good one too. And we're backing them up all the way." Bobby said to Adam.

"Okay, Bobby but why? I don't get it." Adam complained.

"You listen, and don't even think about letting loose some back chat, and then maybe you'll understand. Now pay attention you hear?" Ellen said glaring at him. And he nodded.

"The reason Sam and Dean and everyone else here doesn't want you to become a hunter is because you have a **choice** not to. You don't want this life kid, trust me." Bobby began.

"Now I know you're probably thinking, what if being a hunter is my choice? Well shove that where the sun don't shine and pull your head outta your ass and listen to this." Bobby growled.

"Being a hunter is a hard life and once you're in it there's no getting out. You know why we don't know any hunters who've left the life? Because they've all died before they could. Now if you really wanna help, I can teach you how to research and man the phones, because someone's gotta do it for them when I kick the bucket. Those boys out there, you have no iota whatsoever of what they've been through."

"Well then tell me.. Help me understand what's so bad that they can't bare to let me become a hunter." Adam said quietly.

"Boy, you really don't know how bad things can get do you?" Ellen asked shaking her head, and he just looked at her silently.

"Alright Adam I'll tell you what those two boys have been through. First you should know that your brothers are probably the best hunters since Samuel Colt himself. There's a reason monsters, demons, and angels alike are scared stiff of those two, and it's because they really don't have much to loose accept the few people they love, and if those few people even get looked at? The nasty thing gets ganked before it can blink an eye."

"You lost your mom right? Yeah well so did they. Sam doesn't remember her, but Dean does. A Demon killed her, Dean was four and Sam was six months old. John brought them up as hunters so he could get revenge. This is the only life they've ever known. You know how good life can be, what it's like to be normal. They never had that. Never. Then your Dad went and died on them, sold his soul so Dean could live and you know what happened a year later?" Bobby asked when Adam stared at him in shock. His dad sold his soul?

"A year later, Sam died." Bobby said simply, not wanting to get into details. Adam's head snapped up and Bobby just nodded as Adam looked out the picture window that lead to the porch and watched as Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"When Sam died guess what Dean here did? Followed in his daddy's footsteps. Sold his soul to bring Sam back to life and he only had a year left to spend with the brother he'd just seen die. No matter how hard Sam and I tried, how hard everyone tried, Dean went to hell. Yeah and I know you did to, but guess what? You don't remember any of it, and he remembers every single second." Bobby all but whispered.

"Okay Bobby I think I understa-" Adam began but Ellen interrupted him.

"You stay put and you listen. You leave when Bobby's finished. You wanted to know why and here's why." Ellen said sternly and Adam nodded.

"So Dean pops out of hell four months later, Cas 'raised him from perdition' and all that. Four months dead here is forty years in hell Adam. He was tortured down there and he tortured down there. He'd probably kill me if you knew but its better if you do. He had nightmares for entire year before they started to go away. Oh and then they learn that they're Lucifer and Michael's true vessels. Before they met you they thought the Colt could bring the devil down, and the only way they could get to him without getting torn to pieces by hellhounds?" Bobby said and Ellen stepped in,

"My Jo gets ripped apart by hellhounds instead, saving Dean's life in the process. In the end, trapped in a hardware store, we build iron and salt bombs, and Jo and I sit tight and let the dogs in as soon Dean and Sam are out of the blast radius. We died in that explosion Adam." she said staring at him.

"Those two boys lost a woman they thought of as a mother, Sam lost a Best friend and at the same time Dean lost the love of his life. You thought his nightmares were gone? Oh no. Now they were not only laced with death and destruction but guilt and loss so deep that he could barely stand." Bobby said.

Adam glanced out the window again. Dean had his head in Jo's lap, and he held one of her hands while her other one ran through his hsort hair, his eyes were closed, clearly in a calming bliss. Ash and Sam were leaning against each other, back to back on the swing, Sam's legs sticking out, they were having some complicated conversation that they probably only understood, and Adam realizes this is the first time he's seen them happy. When he was with them, when these people were dead, and the apocalypse was upon us they were hard, mean, and sad. But not now.

"After you and Sam jumped into the pit, after Lucifer beat Dean almost to death inside Sam's body, we didn't know it but Sam was pulled out of Lucifer's cage by Cas. But Dean didn't know, and I didn't know because Cas had forgot something down in the pit. Sam's soul. He was soulless Adam. And now that he has his soul back he's remembering everything from his time in hell, which was ten times worse then Dean's. It's not fair that he remembers everything that Michael and Lucifer did to him and you, but you get off scott free? No memories. He's going insane slowly Adam. He had hallucinations and sometimes he can't tell what's real and what's a memory. He sees Lucifer everywhere. Talking to him, trying to make him break even more then he already has." Bobby said.

"Bobby I didn't know. I thought they were dead, and I don't know why I don't remember and he has too-" Adam began.

"Don't worry Adam." Bobby said gently, "He doesn't hate you for it, or hold a grudge against you, and neither does Dean, because the only thing that matters to them, is that you're alive."

Bobby could see that his explanation of why hunting was a sucky career choice was starting to get to the boy.

"Anyways, so here we are. You know, I didn't cover half of their lives, before and after the apocalypse and their Dad's death. You might not have had a father Adam, but that was better then having one like theirs. While God kept bringing Sam and Dean back to life, everyone else around them was dying and they couldn't do anything about it. Do you understand now? Don't you see why hunting isn't what any of us want really. Its horrible. It sucks the life out of you, in every sense of the word, and once you're in you can't get away. It will kill you. And if you last as long as I have you'll either become a drunk or a man with no feelings, hard and mean, without a speck of mercy in him. I already see a bit of that in Dean and it scares the hell outta me. So please, when they tell you no, just say okay, because it'll be the best decision you'll ever make in your life." Bobby said plopping onto the couch.

"Okay." Adam said, "okay. I understand. But one last question, why did you let Jo hunt?" he asked Ellen.

"At first I wouldn't let her, although it was all she wanted. I was hesitant. It's what killed her Daddy, and she wanted to make him proud and I just couldn't loose anyone else. But she just, in the end it was one of the only things that kept her going. She's good at it, she grew up in the life, it's all she's ever known, sometimes you become one like Bobby and I, but sometimes you're like the boys and Jo, and you're born into it." Ellen explained and Adam nodded. Then he realized that they were indeed sitting in Lisa's living room.

"So, uhh, where's Lisa?" Adam asked flushing a little.

"Oh nice try buddy but uhh, she's got her hooks deep in Sam's skin." Dean said chuckling from the door way.

"Hey, don't pin this all on me." Sam said, "You two were together a while before you broke up. You LIVED here for an entire year." Sam said then turned to Adam, "But yeah sorry, Lisa's mine." the Winchesters grinned. All three of them.

"Well I guess she was a little out of my league anyways." Adam said thoughtfully.

"A little is right. And hey, let your buddy Elliot know that Jo is a little out of his league too, and that she belongs to me." Dean said cheekily.

"Body and soul" Jo said wrapping her arms around him.

"You know it" Dean said smiling down at her and pulled her in closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh hush ya idjits. We all know you're in love. No need to flaunt it about." Bobby grumbled.

"But Bobbbyyyyy" Jo said walking towards the older man and towing Dean with her, "Don't you want to see how happy we are? Isn't that what you always say, that you want us to be happy?" She asked then pulled Dean in for a kiss right in front of Bobby's face.

"Oh, come on. Jo. If you do not take that tonsil hockey somewhere else I will kill the both of you with my bare hands." Bobby growled but he was smiling. Dean chuckled against Jo's lips then pulled away.

"What can I say Bobby, I've just got the best woman in the entire universe wrapped in my arms and I'd like to share my happiness with you is all." Dean said innocently.

"Dean" Bobby warned, "You've also got the best woman in the entire universes' mother death glaring you."

Dean's head snapped up.

"Oh hey Ellen." Dean said grinning lightly at her.

"Boy you are lucky my daughter loves you and you are even more lucky that your charm is what keeps me from ripping that tongue from your mouth." Ellen said smiling sweetly at him and Dean gulped.

"Jo, she's scaring me." Dean whispered into her ear, and Jo laughed. A loud, giggle, belly laugh that suit her. It one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard, and he never wanted to miss the chance to hear it again.

The engagement ring that had belonged to his mom, that he kept in his wallet weighed a million pounds. He'd thought about more and more since Jo got back then he'd ever thought about it before. And it didn't scare him at all, it gave him a thrill. He wanted her to be with him forever, but he just didn't know how to ask her yet.

He looked down at her, their eyes locking in an intense gaze, he loved her so much. More then anyone should be loved because it wasn't safe. For anyone. Hunter or not. He wouldn't live without her again, he couldn't. his mind and heart and body and soul could not physically take the loss of the woman in his arms again. If she died he would die. If she cried he cried, if she laughed so did he, if she smiled, he would too. It's just how it worked, and he couldn't stop it because it was out of his control.

**So? Are you guys liking it so far? And by guys I mean the five amazing wonderful followers I have. :D thanks for the story follow and I promise I'll try and update as much as I can. Review pls! **

**Liz. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm starting to see this as a kind of Dean and Jo getting married/dean figuring out how to propose/adam becoming part of the family/ family in general type story, sound good? I hope so. **

**Enjoy :D**

Dean and Sam were sitting alone in Lisa's living room. Bobby went back home after he talked to Adam, Ellen had offered to help Adam move out of his foster family's house after Sam and Dean talked to his foster parents about their situation, being brothers and all. Jo was out with Lisa grocery shopping and Ben was still hanging out with Hailey and they were pretty sure Ash was taking whiskey shots while sitting on the roof and seeing how fast he could solve some unsolvable math problem.

It was nice having some alone time when they weren't worried about some dickfaced monster or dying from lack of sleep. Finally Dean pulled out his wallet and looked up at Sam, keeping the wallet in his hands and his forearms resting on his knees he said, "Hey Sam can you do me a favor?"

"Dean I am not buying you more condoms." Sam said grinning up from the book he was holding.

"Pfft. Sammy I have plenty of those. Anyways I'm serious." Dean replied smiling a bit at how well Sam actually knew him.

"Yeah, okay Dean. Sure, what do you need?" Sam asked setting his book down on the empty cushion next to him and looked at his brother seriously.

"I uuhh.. Well I need you to hold this for me, ya know, keep it safe?" Dean said pulling his mother's engagement ring from deep inside his worn leather wallet.

"Dean, this is mom's engagement ring.. Why do you want me to hold it?" Sam asked.

"Sam." Dean said glaring at him in a brotherly fashion. He watched as Sam slowly put it together. For a nerd he could be so dumb sometimes. Sam looked at the ring, back at Dean, back down at the ring and then realization crossed his face.

"You want me to be your best man?" Sam asked incredulously and Dean could barely nod before Sam added with even more realization, "You're gonna pop the question to Jo aren't you?!"

"Sammy lower your voice Goddammit!" Dean said shushing him.

"Sorry." Sam whispered sheepishly.

"Now I know she only just got back like yesterday, and I'm not planning on popping the question to her this week or anything, but I need to do it soon Sammy. I can't loose her again." Dean explained.

"I know Dean. If I was in your spot I'd probably do it right now but that's just me and well, considering what I've been through with Jess, waiting too long never works." Sam said quietly.

"That wasn't your fault and you know it." Dean said aggregately, then added, "I just don't know how to ask her Sammy. I want it to be special but I just… I'm afraid if I mess it up.." his voice drifted off.

"You're afraid if you mess up the proposal that she'll say no?" Sam asked incredulously, "Dean. She'd say yes if you asked her to marry you while you had a hooker in your lap. Well, okay that's a bit of an over exaggeration but still, she won't say no Dean. She loves you too much." Sam assured his brother.

Dean chuckled at Sam's analogy. Then asked, "What would you do?"

Sam laughed, "Dean. What I would do is not what you should do because then it wouldn't be you asking. But, I do suggest using something that's got meaning to both of you, and do it in a Dean-way." Sam told him.

"A Dean-way?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Yeah. Jo doesn't just like you for your looks Dean. She likes your personality and your quirks. And I know you know yourself better then anyone, accept maybe me." Sam said jokingly, "But yeah. Do it in a way that's, I dunno, a way that YOU would do it. Does that make sense?" he asked.

"Yeah Sammy. I get what you're saying. Thanks." Dean said nodding.

**XXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXX**

Jo walked along side Lisa through the small grocery store. It was the most domestic thing she'd ever done, and her life was considered domestic in the eyes of some hunters. She liked Lisa, the fact that she was an old flame of Dean's didn't bother Jo in the least. She was grateful to Lisa for keeping Dean's head on his shoulders the year Sammy and her died.

"So haw long have you been a hunter?" Lisa asked trying for a conversation.

"Well, I grew up around hunters all my life. My dad was one, and I lived and worked in a bar for hunters. But had my first hunt around, gee, five years ago, with Sam and Dean actually. I was bait." Jo said smiling at the memory.

"Well that sounds terrifying." Lisa said smiling.

"It was but I loved it. And I've been hunting ever since, well until I died of course. But I unfortunately acquired a rather annoying nickname." she explained.

"Yeah? What is it?" Lisa asked curiously as she pulled four boxes of pop tarts off the shelf, obviously thinking of Sam.

"Buffy." Jo said cringing and Lisa laughed, "I uhh, took down three different nests of vampires in the last year I was alive, I'd gotten really good at hunting. Like really good, not to be self centered or anything, and I'd gained a lot of respect until some dickwad started calling me Buffy." she told Lisa.

"Who's the dickwad? Why didn't you just kick is ass or something?" Lisa asked.

Jo put two gallons of milk into the cart and then grabbed some ground beef.

"I couldn't beat him up, because I was in love with him." Jo said grinning.

"Wait you mean Dean started your cheesy nickname?! He would. He totally would. What an ass." Lisa said laughing.

"A nice ass though." Jo said with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, I can't disagree with you there, but I've found that Sam's ass is…perkier. I like it a bit better then Dean's." Lisa said returning the crooked grin.

"Ha. Pamela sure was right about that I guess. And wait till I tell Dean. His ego will definitely drop about twenty points." Jo added as she bagged some tomatoes.

"Who's Pamela?" Lisa asked taking the tomatoes and putting them in the cart.

"Pamela was a psychic, killed by demons a few years ago. She had a thing for Sam's ass." Jo explained.

"Oh." Lisa said and they fell into a comfortable silence for a little while. Referring to the list to see what they needed. Even though Sam, Dean and Ash were only staying until Monday morning, they ate like a crowd of starving soldiers.

"What's it like being in a relationship with Dean?" Jo asked breaking the silence.

"Wait, you two were never in a relationship?" Lisa asked incredulously.

"Nope. We flirted a lot. A LOT. And I fell for him the first time I saw him. The first time we kissed was around 10 minutes before I died. We always just danced around each other. But we never went any further then that." Jo explained.

"Oh, well my relationship with Dean is probably a billion times different then your relationship will be. I mean, when Dean came to Ben and I, Sam had just died, he was sad and depressed. He had nightmares and I'm guessing a pretty bad case of PTSD. For a while I was just comforting him. Then after he started getting better our relationship was very domestic. He cooked dinner on the grill, took Ben to baseball, mowed the lawn. Hunting wasn't even mentioned. We watched cheesy romance movies at night after Ben went to sleep and he took me out to dinner on occasion." Lisa explained to Jo.

"You were like a family." Jo whispered.

"Yeah we were. But what Dean and I had that year was the last breath of life to a flame that had sparked a good 10 years ago. We're just friends now." Lisa tried assuring her.

"Yeah, but I just don't know where our relationship will go." Jo said as they entered the makeup isle.

"Well you're both hunters. He doesn't hide things about his past from you like he did with me because you understand. He did explain everything to Ben and I Thursday night because he wants us to understand but we're not in love, so it's different. He also loves you much, much more and deeper then he ever loved me." Lisa said, bending down to look at the eyeliner.

"He does?" Jo asked.

"Are you kidding?" Lisa asked looking at her, "He's fidgety whenever you're not with him. He can barely think about what it would be like without you again, let alone without you for a few hours. The only person that can calm him down is Sam." Lisa told her.

"Oh." Jo said.

"Listen, Jo. I know you're nervous. I would be too if I was in your complicated predicament, but don't worry about it because he's not going anywhere." Lisa told her.

"Thanks Lisa," Jo said then added, "So you and Sam huh? I never thought I'd see Sam date again."

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with me falling for Winchesters. But this is a little different. Sam is so.."

"Perfect?" Jo asked, then added, "He's the perfect sensitive gentle guy yet still kind of badass tough guy and he's intelligent and also happens to be good looking?"

"Yeah." Lisa nodded.

"Dean's almost the same way. He's just not AS sensitive as Sam and he's a LITTLE bit more of a badass. They actually have very similar qualities." Jo said.

"I noticed when I actually met Sam with a soul. They have the most unique relationship I've ever seen between two brothers." Lisa said.

"It's because they've literally only had each other for family until they were adults. Dean raised Sam. Sam gave up life at Stanford to be with Dean, well sort of. But still, they have a hard time living without each other." Jo said.

"So I've been told." Lisa said thinking back to Dean telling them how he sold his sold his soul to save Sam. "I'm just worried about how I'm going to deal when Sam leaves. I know that he has too, and I know Dean's going to keep him safe but I really like him ya know?" Lisa confessed.

"Yeah I know. And I understand. I love Dean more then should be possible and Sam is like a brother and a best friend to me, and watching them leave in Duluth was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I knew that they HAD to. And that's what made it just a little okay. They're leaving because they have to, not because they want to. Just keep that in mind. I'm pretty damn sure, that Sam and Dean, and all of us would rather stay here with you and Ben but we can't." Jo explained to her.

"You guys, all of you are Sam and Dean's family and Ben and I have grown very fond of you all. And you're welcome to visit or stay anytime you want." Lisa told Jo.

"Thanks." Jo smiled at her.

"Jo, what happened in Duluth?" Lisa asked as they made their way out of the makeup isle and into the cleaning supplies isle.

"A demon named Meg possessed Sam and came into the bar I was working in. He, or she in Sam's body told me some lies that hurt and also tried to rape me." Jo explained and Lisa looked at her shocked. "After I found out it wasn't Sam, I didn't even think about it. I accepted his apology. I love Sam. I could never be mad at him for something a demon made him do. He was pretty beat up about it for a while but he finally stopped apologizing." Jo explained.

"Wow." was all Lisa could say.

"Yeah. Sam's got a lot he has to tell you. Just give it time. And trust me, if you know how to wait for Dean to say something waiting for Sam is easy as pie." Jo said, then grabbed two spray cans of cheese.

**XXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXX**

Sam and Dean were watching TV peacefully in the living room. It was quiet. Sam was stretched out on the couch and Dean was lounging in the chair. They were throwing jelly beans back and forth, trying to catch them in their mouths. They were on a record, 27 times in a row each. Then Ben ran in.

"DEAN. UNCLE SAM. WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled. The jelly bean that Sam threw in a perfect catchable arch hit Dean's eye when he turned his head.

"Fuck!" he cursed. "Dammit that doesn't count!"

"Oh it so totally does. I win. Again." Sam boasted chuckling.

"you're mouth is too fucking big" Dean mumbled under his breath then said, "Ben, we're in here! What's up?"

"This. Elliot had them and showed them to me. I'd like an explanation." he came into the living room holding a medium sized cardboard box. The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. Sam lifted his feet so Ben could sit down then set his feet back down into the boys lap. He wasn't about to move, he'd just gotten comfortable.

"What is it?" Dean asked as Ben set the box on Sam's abdomen. Sam reached in with a long arm and pulled out a book.

"Oh shit." Sam said.

"Sammy. Those aren't what I think they are they?" Dean asked sitting up straight.

"Oh they are exactly what you think they are." Sam said and sat up himself. So much for being comfortable. He grabbed the box and set it on the other side of him so Ben couldn't reach and looked down at the supernatural books.

"I would suggest giving them to Bobby but he already has like three sets of them, which Adam is probably going to end up reading." Dean said.

"Hello? What are these things?!" Ben asked and crossed his arms looking at the Winchesters.

"Ben, uhh, these books were written by a friend of ours, Chuck, who just happened to be a prophet. Cas explained to us that they will eventually be added to the Bible and be called the Winchesters Gospel." Sam told the boy.

"What?" Ben said incredulously.

"Chuck was a prophet, Ben. Like, he could see things before they happened and was tethered to an Archangel. It just so happened that he was our prophet. He could see everything that happened in our lives, and unbeknownst to us the little runt wrote very detailed books about our lives. But they stop after the apocalypse ended." Dean explained.

"Can I read them?" Ben asked.

"No." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Why not? Adam gets to read them." Ben whined.

"Adam's gonna be 18 in four days. You're 12." Sam said.

"We're just not sure if you're old enough to read them yet okay?" Dean said.

"I'm in them. Elliot told me." Ben said. "I should get to read them if mom and I are in them."

"Great. Elliot with the hots for my girlfriend has been let into our lives just like another one of those dweebs. I swear to god Sam if he turns out to be anything like Becky is with you towards Jo I will shoot him." Dean growled.

"Elliot has a girlfriend. And come on guuuyyyss." Ben complained.

"We'll talk to your mom about it and then we'll see." Sam said and Ben sulked away.

Sam and Dean sat down on the couch with the box in between them and stared at it uncomfortably. They both had the strong urge to set the books on fire, but didn't because Ben would probably just check them out at the library once they were gone.

"Have you heard from Chuck at all lately?" Sam asked Dean.

"Nope. It's like he just fell off the face of the earth." Dean replied.

"We should talk to Cas about it." Sam said.

"Yeah, we should." Dean replied and still neither of them moved from their positions on the couch.

Just as Dean shifted a little bit Lisa and Jo walked in carrying groceries.

"Ben! Groceries!" Lisa shouted and Ben made his way outside while effectively accomplishing Sam's puppy dog eyes, staring at the brothers and the boys grumbled. They stood as well and brought the groceries inside. After putting everything away everyone went back into the living room. Sam and Dean returned to their spots on either side of the box, the only difference was that Sam had a box of pop tarts in his hands. They continued to stare at the box and finally Lisa spoke up.

"Guys, what's in the box." is was more of a demand then a question.

"Books." Sam answered.

"Okay, so why are you chuckleheads staring at a couple of books like they're a crying baby?" Jo asked.

"Cause they're our books." Dean answered. Jo's eyes widened in understanding and Lisa just looked even more confused.

"Your books?" she asked.

"Lis, you know how I told you about that prophet, Chuck, and he wrote books about everything in our lives?" she nods, "Well these are those books." Dean explained.

"One for each year of our lives starting from the day I left Stanford to look for Dad with Dean and ending when I jumped into the Pit and Dean made his way here." Sam continued.

"Okay, but why are you so uncomfortable?" Jo asked.

"Because babe, these books make us uncomfortable. They literally tell everything about our lives for five years in immense detail. Down to our thoughts. And there's a small group of weirdo people out there that are OBSESSED with them,… with us." Dean told her.

"Obsessed?" Lisa asked the question Jo was thinking.

"They LARP. Live Action Role Playing, our lives at cheesy conventions at stuff. Fucking Chuck." Sam grumbled the last sentence.

"And there's this one girl, who Chuck ended up dating for a little while, but dumped cause she's nuts. Her username on the supernatural website is SamLicker89. She's "in love with him" and practically molested him in our motel room." Dean added.

Sam shivered at the mention of Becky then continued, "Also there's fan fiction and slash fans. Fan fiction is this stuff that the fans write about us, like what they want to happen and it's dirty and should not be for the eyes of anyone under the age of 19." Sam said scrunching his face.

"Slash fans, do this thing called shipping. Shipping is when they want to of the characters to be together, romantically." Dean continued.

"And there's so many different ships and they're all gross save a few. Sam/Ash, Sam/Jo, Dean/Jo, Dean/Lisa, Dean/Cas, Crowley/Bobby, Sam/Lisa, Sam/Lucifer, Dean/Michael, Jo/Anna, and last but not least the grossest of them all…" Dean looked to Sam.

"Wincest or Dean/Sam." Sam whispered feeling the bile rise in his throat.

"Okay ew. Who are these people?" Lisa asked coming over to sit on Sam's lap and rinse away the disgust. He wrapped his arms around her waste, "Crazy insane people." Sam said into her shirt.

"SAM HAD SHORT HAIR? NO WAY." they heard Ben yell from his bedroom.

"Sammy, is the first book in the box?" Dean asked. Sam peeked inside the box, "Nope." Sam replied simply.

Dean then got up from his spot on the couch, entered Ben's room. There was a squeal and a grunt and then Dean was carrying the first book in one hand while pulling Ben along with him in a head lock. He sat Ben on the couch and went over to the chair. Jo got up, let Dean sit down then sat in his lap.

"Ben, Dean and I said we'd talk to your mom first. Come on dude." Sam said as Lisa got up from Sam's lap and sat between her boyfriend and her son.

"Yeah, yeah." Ben said sulking.

"But seriously? Sam had short hair? That's what you got from this?" Dean asked incredulously and wrapping one arm around Jo's waste and she leaned into him automatically.

"I'd only gotten through the first two pages before you hulked out on me Dean. Gosh." Ben retorted.

"Whatever." Dean said, leaning his face against the back of Jo's forearm. "Lisa we wanted to know if you were okay with Ben reading them before he did."

"Well are they inappropriate?" Lisa asked.

"Well Chuck did sensor them somewhat. He didn't take out an of the bad language or inappropriate conversations but he censored them to a certain point when it came to, uhhmm…. Initmate relations." Sam explained.

"Ben will be 13 in a month, I guess he can read them BUT, he has to let me read them after. So read quick kid." Lisa said smiling at him. Ben jumped up, hugged his mom, then ripped the book from Dean's grasp and headed towards his bedroom.

"Can I read them?" Jo asked grinning down at Dean.

"Sure babe. You're in them anyways. Bobby has like three sets of them and we have one set in the trunk of my baby." Dean told her, wrapping the other arm around her waste and kissing the back of her neck.

She smiled then said, "why do you keep them in the impala?"

"We've got to have something that goes on top of the false bottom. That way the police don't look at us al weird when it empty." Sam said casually.

"Of course." Lisa said rolling her eyes and her and Jo giggled. "So back to these slash fans. Who the hell is Anna and why do they want me to be a lesbian?" Jo asked turning in Dean's lap to look at his face.

"Well Anna is this angel we met a year and a half ago. She had fallen and then gotten her grace back." Dean told her.

"Yeah and her and Dean knocked boots in the back of the impala before she went all angel mojo again." Sam added.

"Okay Sammy. Way to just throw my love life out there." Dean grumbled.

"I was gonna find out anyways." Jo said, not jealous in the least.

"The fans usually pair the two of you whenever Dean and Cas are paired and its usually in an alternate universe. Like no hunting and stuff." Sam explained.

"Oh." Jo said.

"I don't see where they get this Destiel shit. I mean, Cas is my best friend but I'd never fuck him or anything. I've always been in love with you." Dean said looking at Jo.

"Good thing too cause if that angel tries to get near you like that I'll rip his wings out." Jo said sweetly and pecked him on the lips.

"Don't I know it." Dean chuckled.

"Oh my God. You guys are gross." Sam said scrunching his face at the couple.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean said glaring at Sam.

"I think they're sweet." Lisa said smiling at them.

"Well I guess if you think they're sweet then it's ok." Sam said smiling at Lisa and kissing the top pf her hand before pecking at her lips.

"Oh, and we're gross." Dean scoffed.

"Jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch" Dean shot back, and everyone laughed.

It was later that night. Sam had gone through two boxes of pop tarts save two that Dean had eaten. Jo and Dean had eaten an entire pie and Lisa and Sam had gone through a gallon of ice-cream all before the movie they were watching ended. When the credits came up Dean stood and stretched, everyone quickly followed with a similar action and they could see the small light at the top of the stairs that told them Ben was still awake and reading with a book light.

They all slumped back into the furniture and Lisa spoke up , "So are you guys leaving tomorrow night or Monday morning?" she asked.

Well damn, it was already Saturday night. Time flies when you're not hunting monsters.

"I was actually thinking about leaving Monday afternoon right after Ben gets out of school." Dean said and Sam and Jo nodded.

"Ellen and Adam are already at Bobby's and you're Dad's lumber doesn't get there until Tuesday so.. Why not right?" Sam added.

"You're building the new roadhouse near Bobby's?" Lisa asked.

"We're actually building it right on Bobby's property. Getting rid of some of the old clunkers and setting it up on the side. Only like 30 feet from his house. That way. We can all be near each other." Jo said.

"And you and Ben can come to the opening. Stay at Bobby's. and whenever you want us to visit or you want to visit us just let me know and I'll have Cas help us out with transportation." Dean told her.

"So we won't really be apart for long. No worries." Sam assured her.

"it's a perfect idea," Lisa agreed.

"DEan! Sam is way funnier then you give him credit for!" Ben shouted from his room.

"Yeah! Whatever! Go to sleep heathen!" Dean shouted back and they heard Ben giggle.

"Alright I say we turn in, we're heading to bed." Sam said and Lisa pulled Sam by the hand to their bedroom.

Dean turned towards Jo who then wrapped her arms around his waste and looked up at him. He reached up and ran a hand through her hair. While caressing her cheek bone and jaw line with his thumb he whispered, "you are so beautiful."

She reached up to his hair and brushed her fingers through it her brown eyes meeting his green ones, "So are you." she whispered back.

"I try" he said shrugging. She swatted his arm and he chuckled. Leaning down he captured her lips with his own and they kissed for what seemed like a year.

Pulling back for air and stepping back Jo looked up at Dean and raised her arms, "Take me to my chambers poor Farm Boy." she demanded in a sweet British accent.

Dean smiled at her the Princess Bride reference, the first movie they watched together, the night of her first hunt. Neither of them could sleep.

Picking her up bridal stile he put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "As you wish."

**I hope you guys are liking it! And just for the record I have nothing against Destiel, I just ship Dean/Jo a little tiny bit more. Review please! Also if you like Destiel read my Deatiel one shot! It's called Family in the Earth, Love in the Sea, and Dust in the Wind. Thanks guys! **

**Liz. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter guys :D sorry I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy. **

Sam woke up the next morning fully rested and it felt wonderful. Lisa was snuggled into his side, and his arms were wrapped around her body completely, in a protective, yet warm and cuddly gesture. He breathed in her scent. It was calming, a spicy vanilla scent that he found he liked an awful lot.

Today was Sunday and they were leaving tomorrow afternoon. He breathed a deep sigh. He was going to miss her and Ben, but at least he had his family, Ellen and Jo, Ash and Adam, and Bobby, Cas, and Dean. It was nice to have everyone back and breathing. At least Cas could always zap him over to Ben and Lisa if he was having trouble sleeping or really missed them.

Sam pulled Lisa closer to him and squeezed before snuggling down next to her and going back to sleep for a couple more hours that he could cherish.

Dean woke up in a somewhat similar fashion. He wasn't next to Jo but on top of her. His head was resting right below her breasts on her stomach, his arms were wrapped around her waste and his torso was between her legs. It was very comfortable. Jo had her hands resting in his hair.

"Good Morning" Jo said sleepily, and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Morning" he mumbled into her torso. "What time is it?" he asked.

"I dunno, like 9:30." Jo said, "We should probably get up, we're only hear for another day and a half."

"Ughhh, we don't have to get up _right now_ do we? Can't we wait a little longer?" Dean asked innocently.

"Dean honey, think of Ben." Jo said sweetly.

"How about a half an hour?" he asked kissing her stomach right below the belly button, "Just until 10?" he asked again kissing up her stomach until he was directly over her.

"Fine." She grumbled, but grinned up at him. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, his elbows bending , his hands right next to her ears. Dean broke away first and flipped them so she was on top of him, and he looked into her eyes.

"Ya know, sometimes I worry that I'll be looking at you and then I'll blink and you'll be gone. I'm afraid that you might just disappear, that God didn't really bring you back." He confessed in a whisper.

"But he did bring me back Dean," Jo said taking his face in her hands, "He did and I'm here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"It's just hard to believe ya know? That he brought all of you back. It's great, but it's hard." he said.

"Do you really have that little faith in God?" Jo asked.

"Honestly, up until he brought you back I don't think I had any. I did at one point, when Sammy and I were in heaven, and we thought he might help stop the apocalypse. But then he didn't and I stopped caring. Other then bringing me back a million times and pulling me out of hell for his own uses he hasn't really done anything that's benefited Sammy and I." he explained.

"Until me of course." Jo said grinning down at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," he said looking at her, "Until you. This has to be the best thing that's happened to me in a while." Dean admitted.

"Oh? And what was the last good thing to happen to you?" Jo asked curiously.

"Other then Lisa and Ben forgiving me for leaving them, probably Sammy getting his soul back. He's normal again, and for the first time in a long time the other day, we laughed, together. It was nice."

"Well shit, I don't know how I'm going to compete with that boy." Jo said with mock despair.

"Oh I think you'll be fine. You've got some…qualities that Sammy boy will never have." Dean said kissing her deeply and sliding his hands down her sides so that they cupped her butt. Jo wriggled her hips without warning and Dean groaned quietly. "Yup. You definitely have nothing to worry about."

"Dean, I dunno. From what I hear Sam's ass is much perkier and appealing then yours." Jo said smirking.

"what?" Dean said looking up at her, "He does not have a nicer ass then me. I have a quality ass. Where did you hear this nonsense? And Pam doesn't count."

"Well there's Lisa, and although I do like your ass better, Sam's is pre-tty damn perky." Jo confessed.

"Lisa said that to you? Wow. Ok. You know what I don't even care, because I have you, and Sam doesn't have a Jo. I have the only Jo ever and I win." he said triumphantly, giving her a toothy grin.

"That, is one thing that no one else can take from you." Jo confirmed.

"Not even horny Elliot that thinks your hot?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Not even horny Elliot. Ha. Not even close." Jo said laughing, "You're the only person I've ever wanted Dean. Even heaven wasn't heaven without you." she said quietly.

"Aww," Dean said nuzzling her neck, "Sometimes I wanted to be up there with you. Whoa man, this is probably one of the most chick-flicky moments I have ever experienced." he admitted.

"Oh? that's ok. I'll keep it a secret. Nobody can know how much of a romantic Dean Winchester is." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah precisely, but hey, that's one of the things you love about me right? My hard outside and hard inside that's only soft when it comes to family and the absolute love of my life?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I love about you. Your good looks are just a pleasant bonus." Jo said and kissed his wonderfully full lips.

Sam opened his eyes to the sound of Jo's giggling from the room next door. He shook his head and turned to see Lisa sitting up in bed reading.

"Morning sleepy head." she said smiling down at him.

"Morning." he replied groggily and she laughed. "What?" he asked.

"You and Dean are almost the exact same when you wake up. Its cute, cuter on you, but still cute." she told him.

"Oh. Well at least its cuter on me." he said smiling and leaned up to kiss her.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting up and turning toward her, criss cross apple sauce, and held her hand in his giant ones.

" While I was grocery shopping with Jo yesterday she said something that I'm a little curious about." Lisa told him.

"Yeah? That's Jo for you. What'd she say?" he asked, playing with her fingers.

"She said she was a bit surprised that you were, uhh, dating someone,… umm why?" Lisa asked in an almost whisper.

"Oh yeahh," he said and was almost lost in thought when he looked up and said, "Just so you know Lis, don't be afraid to ask me anything ok? I'll most likely tell you anything you want to know. There might be one or two occasions where I cant talk about something at that moment but eventually I'll be able to." he assured her and she nodded.

"So why was Jo so surprised you were with me?" she asked again.

"Well, unfortunately Dean and I never got to see Jo that much. She's like a little sister I never had and we talked a lot over the phone, which Dean didn't know because he had this weird goal to stay away from her because he loved her so much? I dunno. Anyways, the first time I met Jo was a year after I left Stanford, a year after Jessica died. I was going to ask her to marry me, and it took a long time for me to get over that. Then I fell for a woman who just happened to be a werewolf and we couldn't cure her so I had to kill her. And then the demon I thought was good and trying to help me backstabbed me like the lying bitch Dean always said she was. Oh, and the last few girls I was with I don't really remember because I was soulless. So I don't really have the best track record with relationships." he explained.

"And Dean does?" Lisa asked.

"Well not really. But he's got better ones then I do. I was sure that Jo was gonna work out for him but then she died. I knew he couldn't be with you because we were still hunting so when we met Anna I thought it could work but she kinda went nuts and then It did work with you for a little while, when I was in Hell, but honestly I don't think he could have ever been with anyone seriously after Jo died." Sam told her.

"So that's all Jo meant? You don't have someone that you deeply love that recently died and you'll never get over like your brother?" Lisa asked.

"No" Sam chuckled, "I don't. I've been over Jess for a long time now. And well, there's just something about you that's …. really nice." Sam said trying to explain himself.

"Well there's something about you that really nice too." Lisa said smiling and kissed him. "What is it with you Winchesters that I can't stay away from?"

"We're good looking, badass, monster hunters, that save the world all the time, and look really awesome doing it?" Sam asked grinning.

"That could be it.." Lisa said, "Or I just had an old flame with your brother but really, you, youuu have set a fire inside me that's unbelievable. Your puppy eyes, your hair, and you're inability to be mean unless Dean or someone else you love is in danger. You are one of a kind Sam Winchester." Lisa said linking her fingers around his neck.

"Yeah, me and my rag tag family are really something huh?" he said moving closer to her and lifting her by her hips so she was sitting in his lap.

"It must be nice to have Jo and Ellen and Ash back." Lisa said.

"It is. It's almost like Dean's yelling the other day after he saw the picture of Jo in Ben's class got through to the big guy upstairs or something." Sam mused.

"What did Dean say?" Lisa asked.

"Well he was just yelling and crying about how God always brings us back to life for his purposes but doesn't blink an eye when someone we love dies and we keep on living." Sam told her.

"Maybe he really was listening" Lisa said into Sam's shoulder and they held each other for a little while longer.

**XXXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXX**

They were all just hanging out in the back yard. It was nice, even Cas was there. The Angel had become very fond of Ben and they always seemed to be discussing something, or Ben would convince him to play tag, which was fun when one of the players could teleport. They would've invited the neighbors over but they weren't home so the other adults were just sitting around, watching Cas and Ben play and enjoying one another's company.

"Cas! I said you only get three chances to teleport!" Ben said laughing.

"But how is that fair? I can't read your mind,..well I can but it's immoral so I don't, therefore I should be able to teleport all the time because I do not always know which way you'll turn." Cas complained.

"Cas, the fact that you can teleport makes it unfair." Sam told him.

"Alright, I will play the mundane way to make things "equal"" Cas said and continued to play tag, even shedding his trench coat.

"I'm going to get a beer anyone want one?" Jo said standing.

"I'll have one Jo," Sam said, "Me too babe" Dean added.

"Lisa?" Jo asked.

"Oh I'm good." Jo nodded and headed into the house.

She walked into the kitchen, took the bottle opener out of the drawer, and had her head buried into the fridge, so she could reach the beers in the back when she heard someone come in.

"Hey Lis, I was wondering if you had those gardening gloves becau- Barbara?" Lorelei, Ben's teacher asked when she saw Jo whip around from the front of the fridge.

"Uhhh" Jo said,s till holding three beers in her hands.

"Hey, Jo, babe, what's taking so long?" Dean shouted as he walked into the kitchen from the porch.

"Dean?" Lorelei said facing him.

"oh uh hi, Lorelei right?" Dean said taking a beer from Jo, then snaking his arm around Jo's waste.

"Yeah uhh, Lisa?" was all Lorelei could get out.

"HEY LIS! COM ERE'!" Dean shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dean?" Lisa said coming into the house with Sam on her heals, "Ya know Dean you don't have to shout like a Wendigo's after you" Sam said without thinking then stopped when he bumped into Lisa who had also stopped.

"Oh uhh hey Lorelei, what's up?" Lisa asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"I was just wondering if you still had those gardening gloves I let you borrow." she said.

"Oh yeah, let me get them" Lisa said and hurried into the hallway.

"Umm, Barbara, I thought you moved to Duluth, Minnesota?" Lorelei asked her former "student teacher".

"Ha. Oh what a rare smidgen of truth." Dean laughed.

"Shut up," Jo said elbowing him in the ribs, "Umm Lorelei listen I think you need to know the truth about me." Jo said.

"Wait babe, you can't just tell people those things." Dean said turning to face her.

"Dean I can tell her whatever I want in any way I damn well please." Jo shot back.

"Hey guys," Sam interrupted, "Why don't you just ask her if she was living here when the neighbors were." Sam suggested.

"Oh you don't have to" Lisa said, "Lorelei lived here when that happened and she's also my cousin so she knows more then most people." Lisa said walking back into the other room.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Lorelei asked, brushing a piece of blue bangs behind her ear.

"Lisa said you were here during the vampire attack?" Dean asked like it was any other conversation.

"Umm yeah, how do you know about that?" Lorelei asked nervously.

"Oh my Dad and I were just the lead hunters that helped gank em' all." DEan said taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh." she said, closing her eyes and turning towards Jo, "what were you saying?"

"First of all," Jo said, "My name isn't Barbara Wesson. That was an alias. My real name is Joanna Beth Harvelle, or Jo. I'm a hunter like Sam and Dean here. I was here those few years ago because Ben and Lisa needed protecting and Dean was… otherwise occupied." Jo said and Dean still flinched a little at the inference of Hell.

"Oh." she said taking another deep breath, "Wow. Okay. That's a lot to take in."

"Trust me. That isn't even the half of it" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything else later ok?" Lisa said, handing her the gardening gloves.

"Yeah ok." Lorelei replied nodding. Then as if the situation couldn't get anymore awkward Cas zapped in. His tie was loose and his dress shirt untucked and he was barefoot.

"Dean, I am not good at tag, and Benjamin seems to have much more of an advantage over me. I do not want to play anymore." the angel said facing his hunter best friend.

"That's ok Cas. Just don't play anymore. Take a seat. Who knew tag could take down a warrior of God." Dean said chuckling and patting Cas on the shoulder as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"That isn't funny Dean." Cas said, turning to glare at his companion.

"Oh I think it is." Dean mumbled under his breath and went to take a swig of his beer but couldn't because it was frozen.

"Oh come on Cas! that's not cool." Dean whined.

Then Cas deliberately turned to stare at Dean and say, "Oh I think it is." and Sam and Jo were cracking up. Wiping tears from her eyes, Jo got Dean another beer, and Sam gave Cas an awkward high five.

"Ummm" Lorelei said clearing her throat, "I'm really confused and a little scared."

Cas jumped a little and stood from his seat in the chair, he had not realized she was there before.

"Oh umm, I'm sorry Dean I have showed my powers in front of a civilian, do I wipe her memory?" Cas asked turning to his friend.

"What? Cas, no!" Dean said chuckling. "it's okay. She's knows about everything, almost. This is Lisa's cousin and Ben's teacher, Lorelei."

"Oh umm, hello. I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord." Cas said nodding towards her, and then Cas realized how beautiful she was. Her hair was short and pixie like, and her nose was small and her cheek bones were high and her skin looked smooth and soft. He gulped a bit. It was almost as if he were in the presence of what humans call faeries.

"You're a what? Lisa did he just say he was an angel?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Dean answered for her, "He is. Just accept it. Although he does break a few rules. He's not, I guess, as loyal as his brothers and sisters." Dean said and Lorelei nodded. She wasn't nervous because he was an angel, she was nervous because she thought the angel was fucking gorgeous and she didn't know what to do.

"Cas where's you go?" Ben asked walking in.

"I merely stopped playing tag. I did not return to heaven, there is no need to worry." Cas said to the boy.

"Oh hi Lorelei" Ben said as he climbed onto Cas's back. Cas just accepted the childs actions and new, for once, that this was called a piggy back ride.

"Hi Ben. Umm well I've got to get back to my garden, I'll see you tomorrow Ben." Lorelei said and left quickly.

Cas turned towards Dean, with Ben still on his back and said, "Dean, I have a problem."

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"That woman. I like-like her, as you would say, and I do not know what to do." Cas said and everyone laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think should have a love interest, although I do ship destiel, If we're being serious with Dean actually being straight, Cas needs someone too right? Hope you're liking it. **

**Enjoy :D**

"Awww Cas's got a cruusshhh" Jo dragged out, as she leaned into Dean.

"Hey Jo, come on, the guy doesn't understand these types of things," Dean said glaring playfully at her.

"Yeah leave Cas alone." Sam agreed and Cas smiled at his surrogate brothers.

"Thanks you Sam and Dean." Cas said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry Cas." Jo said sincerely.

"It's alright Joanna. Your teasing does not bother me. Perhaps, since you are a female, you could help me?" Cas asked her, tilting his head like a kitten and Jo melted.

"Of course Cas." Jo said setting a hand on his shoulder, as he set Ben back on his feet and he ran upstairs to read about the Winchester's lives.

"Yeah, if you want Jo and I can have Lorelei over, I mean she is my cousin, and you guys can go out and do something while we talk to her." Lisa said.

"Why do we have to leave?" Dean asked his arm tightening around Jo's waste. "Can't we all just stay here?"

"I guess" Lisa said, "Ben does have a baseball game in a few hours, we can all go and you and Sam can take Cas over to the snack stand to get us food and we'll talk to her then." Lisa decided.

"Sounds like a great idea. And who doesn't love baseball?" Jo said.

"I have never watched baseball." Cas announced, "But thank you all for assisting me."

"No problem buddy, but uhh you're gonna need some new clothes." Sam suggested.

"Sam, I do not wish to go shopping again." Cas said scrunching his face.

"Hey it wasn't that bad!" Dean protested, "It doesn't matter anyways, you can borrow some of my clothes."

"Thank you Dean." Cas said and poofed into Dean and Jo's room to find some clothes.

"Does he always do that?" Lisa asked.

"You'll get used to it eventually" Sam assured her, following her into the other room to call Lorelei back to see if she wanted to go to the game. Dean and Jo remained in the kitchen talking but eventually kissing, then rushing up the stairs leaving their beers to warm on the counter.

**XXXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXXX**

"Hey Bobby! Dean and Sam said it was okay if I read these right?!" Adam shouted from the guest room in Bobby's house. He was living with Bobby now, he didn't mind. Although he hadn't spent much time with the old drunk he'd become rather fond of him.

Bobby hadn't started teaching him about manning the phones or research yet and he'd wanted to pass the time. He found one of the three sets of the Supernatural books that Sam and Dean had mentioned and decided to read them.

He'd already made himself at home, he didn't have that many belongings. Just a picture of him and his mom, and an old photo album, some clothes stuffed into a ratty brown suitcase, and some other necessities.

"Yeah those are free reign, but other then them things make sure you ask me before reading something boy! Especially if you're reading out loud!" Bobby yelled from his desk in the living room.

Adam chuckled at that, and began reading the first book. He wanted to get to know his older brothers, half brothers or not they were still the only family he had left.

After a half an hour of reading, more then half way through the book Ellen knocked on his door.

"Honey, I made some lunch downstairs if you want any." Then she slipped away. Adam liked Ellen and Jo too, and he liked Ash even more.

They were apparently very close with Bobby and the Winchesters so he might as well get used to them too.

He made his way down the stairs that creaked a little when weight was pushed on them. Walking through the living room to the kitchen he saw that Ellen and Bobby were sitting at the table eating cold cut sandwiches.

"Hope you like ham and cheese." Ellen said smiling at him.

"Yeah that sounds awesome." Adam said returning the smile and sitting down next to her, across from Bobby.

"Now are you planning on graduating high school boy?" Bobby asked.

"Got my GED last year." Adam said shaking his head, and a mouthful of sandwich.

"Well then, would you mind working as bar keep and bus boy at the Roadhouse once it's rebuilt?" Ellen asked, "Jo's probably gonna be traveling along with Sam and Dean since that boy can't seem to be out of the same room with her for more then an hour."

"Yeah I'd love too." Adam said happy for any kind of job and way to help hunters in general.

"Now, while the Roadhouse is being rebuilt you're gonna be in here with me studying up. You gotta know a lot of things off the top of your head, and you'll be on call all the time. Hunters sometimes can't get to me so then I'll send them to you." Bobby explained.

"That sounds awesome Bobby. Anything to help." Adam said finishing off his sandwich and reaching for another.

"Well you sure do eat like a Winchester." Bobby said smiling at him.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXXX**

"Where the hell is Ash?" Dean asked Sam, "The girls are already at the field."

"Right here my muscley amigo!" Ash said emerging from the bathroom in a black tank top, jean vest, and holy jeans, holding a beer.

"Dude you cant bring beer. it's a little league game." Sam said to the smaller man.

"Dean brings alcohol." Cas interrupted. He was wearing a pair of Dean's jeans that were a bit too small on the hunter and a Aerosmith t-shirt that rested just below the waste band of his pants, and some of Ash's old boots.

"Yes but it's whiskey, and it's a small amount in a small flask. that's different." Dean objected.

"Alright," Ash said dumping his beer in the sink, "As long as you share." he grumbled and they all went outside and got into the impala.

The game luckily hadn't started yet when they arrived at the field. Pulling up in the impala they stuck out a little bit , but once they exited the car they stuck out even more. Four men all in biker boots or boots of that sort, two brothers that were bigger then most of the men present in nicely fitting jeans, one wearing a Led Zepplin t-shirt and the other wearing a dark blue long sleeve waffle shirt that had the sleeves cut off a little below the middle of his huge biceps because he didn't have any short sleeve shirts clean, an angel pretending to be a normal man, with rustled dark hair and Dean's clothes, and last but not least an eccentric short man with a mullet. Even though they stuck out, and some parents stared and judged, and some looked suspicious and some even admired, the best part was they didn't care.

Sam spotted Lisa, Jo and Lorelei first of course, being as tall as a giraffe that tended to happen. They had saved a spot on the grass next to bleachers, with camping chairs and a blanket.

"Hey it's our Men" Jo said affectionately embracing them all and then kissing Dean deeply, obviously showing off the hunk of man that was hers. Lisa followed suit, and then she even hugged Ash.

Sam and Lisa and Dean and Jo settled down onto the blanket and Loerlei, Cas and Ash took the camping chairs.

"Where is Ben?" Cas asked looking to his friends.

"He's over there in the dugout. With the blue uniforms." Lorelei answered first, smiling and pointing. Cas smiled back and looked to where she had pointed. The others tried to hide their smiles.

"Hey Ben!" Dean said standing and waving both his arms.

"Ben over here!" Sam shouted next. How could anyone miss these two huge gorgeous men shouting at a child? Well, no one did. Everyone was staring at them and Ben looked up from his mitt and grinned. Running over to them he hooked his fingers in the fence and looked at all of them.

"Hey guys! You all came! Even Cas and Ash!" he said happily.

"Of course we did buddy." Dean said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world little mann, specially since we're leaving tomorrow afternoon." Ash agreed.

"Cas have you ever been to a baseball game?" Ben asked. Cas got up from his seat to get closer to the boy.

"No Ben I haven't." Cas replied honestly.

"Well then I'm sure everyone will help you out. Lorelei actually used to coach me, just ask her about anything." Ben said grinning up at Cas with a knowing smile and Dean chuckled.

"Well thank you Ben. I will take that under advisement." Cas said, his cheeks reddening a little.

"alright alright. Head back over to your team silly." Lisa said shooing him away.

They all sat back down and the game started. They had to explain almost everything to Cas but they left it up to Lorelei to answer most of the time. She nearly always had to lean over into his personal space, which he still didn't fully understand, and explain things to him. By the time the game was half over their chairs were almost touching and they were having polite conversation. They even heard Cas chuckle a few times.

The game slowed down a bit so team free will stood up and stretched.

"We're gonna head over and get some snacks, you guys want anything?" Sam asked. Lisa and Lorelei shook their heads but Ash asked for sunflower seeds and Jo said she'd have some strawberry twizzlers if they had any.

"I told you people liked Licorice." Dean said nudging Sam.

"Yeah, Jo and you like licorice. that's why you're in love. The only two people in the world who like licorice are meant to be, what a surprise." Sam retorted sarcastically.

"Bitch." Dean replied.

"Jerk" Sam said automatically and smiled.

Cas pulled his jeans up a little self consciously, although they were small on Dean they were still a little loose on him, his vessel's hipbones were the only things holding them up.

"Oh hey Cas, guess Dean's clothes do fit you. You look hot." Jo said winking at him and he blushed.

"Thank you Joanna." he said quietly.

"Hey, anyone looks hot in my clothes." Dean said cockily, "Accept for Sam, because he's much bigger then me." he said chuckling.

"You're right, I am much bigger then you." Sam replied cheekily and everyone laughed.

"Now Sammy, there are children here." Dean said in mock surprise and then they headed over to the snack shack.

Lisa and Jo turned on Lorelei as fast as rattle snakes as soon as the boys were out of ear shot.

"What?" Lorelei asked.

"You like him don't you." Lisa said.

"Like who?" she asked.

"Pffftt.. Cas obviously." Jo answered.

"Is it that noticeable?" she asked sheepishly.

"Don't worry yourself sweet cheeks, feather boy's got the hots for you too." Ash said taking a swig from Dean's flask that he snuck out of his jeans pocket.

"He what?" Lorelei asked, surprised by Ash's interruption.

"What Ash is trying to say is, that Cas likes you too." Lisa said.

"But he umm, well he doesn't know how to woo a woman, or how to interact with one really. I mean he stills calls me Joanna even though I constantly tell him to call me Jo." Jo explained.

"Oh." Lorelei said.

"So I suggest that you make all the moves so he doesn't have too. Who knows what Dean is telling him to do." Lisa said.

"And he wont listen to Sam because even though they are best friends, Dean and Cas are closer and Dean has always had more luck with women." Jo added.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to tell him not to listen to those two?" Ash suggested, now slightly tipsy.

"That's actually a good idea. I'll head over like I wanted a drink or something." Jo said and got up from the blanket. As she tried to walk away Ash tried to trip her so she punched him hard in the arm and he giggled.

As Jo made her way across the park to the snack shack where the guys were standing in line, three other men tried to pick her up, and two teenage boys. It was almost exhausting. She was almost at Dean when a big guy with a beer belly and neck beard whistled out at her and said,

" Hey little missy, make your way over here so I can show you _my _baseball bat." his friends chuckled.

Dean whipped around before she could say anything and yelled back, "Hey asshat, we're at a family event, watch your mouth and don't talk to women like that!"

"What's it to you? What I was saying is none of your business, dumbass." the fat guy replied.

"Oh I think it's my business when a fat dickwad like you says vulgar things to my girlfriend at my son's baseball game." Dean growled back.

"Dean, just let it go." Sam and Jo said at the same time, and Cas retreated behind Sam not wishing to have the urge to unleash his angelic powers, if anyone can calm him down Sam can, he's strong enough.

"Nah man, don't let it go. Come over here so I can knock those words out of your mouth." the guy said stepping forward.

"If you take one step closer to him, or any of us, I **will** ram your teeth down your throat." Jo threatened.

"Oh so you let your woman fight your battles for you?" The Fat Guy said trying to mock Dean. Dean only grinned.

"Of course not. She'd knows I can defend myself, she just likes to show off." he said chuckling. Cas and Sam were smiling now and Jo flushed a little.

"Well I ain't afraid to hit a chick." he grunted.

"You should be afraid to hit this one." Sam grumbled.

"What'd you say sasquatch?" Fat Guy asked, and Sam stepped back with his hands in the air, fighting a smile.

"Well, big guy? Are you gonna come and hit me or leave us alone?" Jo asked stepping forward with her arms out at her sides.

Fat Guy growled and threw a punch down towards Jo who side stepped easily. He growled in frustration, threw two more punches, and Jo dodged those as well. She threw a right hook up fast, throwing his chin back hard, then elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey Babe, watch his left hook!" Dean said from the side.

"I know honey, you don't have to tell me." Jo said as she kicked his feet out from under him and slammed her fist down into his face, knocking him out cold. The game into a time out, so everyone was looking over at the commotion that had started, well now ended.

Fat Guys friends stepped forward and were met with death glares from the Winchester brothers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jo said smirking, "You saw what I can do, they're ten times worse. This guy right here?" she said throwing her thumb back at Dean, "Nothing takes him down, and he hits like a sledge hammer, and the big one? Please. He'll flick you and you'll be in the next state over." Sam and Dean flexed for emphasis.

The guys got nervous, picked up their fat buddy with some trouble, and carried him away, and Jo, Sam, Dean and Cas all erupted in laughter.

"Oh that was fun," Jo said snaking her arm around Dean's waste.

"Yeah, and you kicked ass." Dean said grinning down at her, then whispered in her ear, "It was so fucking hot, you don't even know." and Jo chuckled then gave him a kiss.

While they were paying for their food the cashier and his wife thanked them, telling them that they'd been trying to get that group of guys to leave for at least two weeks now but they didn't want to have to deal with the cops. They nodded to them then headed over to the blanket. People stared, some smiled, gave thumbs up, and even clapped. The game started up again and right before they sat down Jo pulled Cas aside.

"Yes Joan- I mean Jo?" Cas said correcting himself. Jo smiled.

"What'd Dean tell you about hooking up with Lorelei?"

"He said lots of things that I don't understand, and I am very confused." Cas told her and she giggled.

"Cas, just do what feels right. She knows your new at this so let her make the first move, but if you feel confident enough to rest your hand on the small of her back, or hold her hand then try it. She likes you, so don't worry." she explained.

"Thanks Jo, that was very helpful." He said smiling at her, and they returned to their seats.

"So you guys kicked some major hillbilly ass, huh?" Ash said from his seat.

"Well Jo here kicked some major ass." Sam told him.

"Man I always miss the good stuff." Ash said handing Dean his flask. Dean gave him a look but just shook it off and added, "And it was hot, really hot." he winked at her and she whacked his arm.

"I bet it was, man." Ash agreed and she glared at him, but he just shrugged. Lorelei was very amused by all of this, and Lisa had gotten used to it.

"You find their lifestyle funny?" Cas asked, leaning over to her.

"what? Oh no, I find their demeanor very amusing. The way they talk about certain things and how their not afraid to be themselves around others who would find them strange is…reassuring and it makes me smile." Loerlei explained. Cas smiled back, her vocabulary was very good and he liked that he wouldn't have to dumb down everything said like when he was talking to Dean. (not that he didn't enjoy talking with Dean.)

"Ahh yes, they are quite amusing actually, but they seem to find me more amusing then I do them because of my lack of human experience." Cas told her.

"Honestly, I think it's more adorable then amusing." Lorelei admitted, looking down at her lap and blushing a little.

"Why thank you Lorelei, I find that I am irrevocably smitten with your adorableness as well." Cas confessed blushing, causing Lorelei's cheeks to redden even more.

"Thank you Cas." she said smiling at him and he smiled back.

The game was almost over, Ben's team was winning by two runs, and he'd hit one homer, they all cheered, standing and yelling. Then Dean's cell phone rang out, electric guitar blaring from his pocket.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, because it was his cell phone, and well only like maybe four people had it's actual number. Dean dug it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, "It's Bobby." he said and answered the phone.

"what's up Bobby?" he asked.

"_Actually, Dean, it's Adam." _

"Oh hey kid, what's up?" he asked again.

"_Nothin really. I was reading your books but I dunno, took a break and I'm kinda bored, I uhh, miss you guys, now that I know your alive." Adam admitted. _

"Yeah, we miss you too, it is pretty nice to know you're alive too. You haven't missed much though. We're just at Ben's baseball game, Jo beat up a guy and Cas could possibly have a girlfriend." he whispered the last part.

_Adam chuckled. "Oh yeah just a normal day. Uh..uh-oh, Bobby's yelling for me. Gotta start my studying and what not. I'll see you guys tomorrow night right?" _

"Yeah we'll be there. And hey, Bobby might nag and grouch a little bit, but he's good when Ellen's around. Don't look at him weird if he keeps refilling his glass with whiskey and just, I dunno. He's a good guy."

"_okay, thanks Dean. See you later, tell everyone I said hi okay?" _

"course'. bye." Dean replied and shut his phone. He looked up at everyone, "Adam says hi." they all smiled. Dean leaned back against Jo, holing her hand and messing with her ring finger Dean finished watching the game thinking of family and hunters weddings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh man you guys, I am so behind on this story, I started two other chapter stories and I'm super sorry guys! Forgive me? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :D**

Over the next few weeks Castiel was spending more of his time with Lorelei then he was leading his soldiers in the war against Raphael. He new it was a problem but he just didn't like to be away from her. It was worse then being away from Dean and Sam. He couldn't help it. He was eating dinner with her almost every night, and he didn't even need to eat. He found that he could only spend nights with her, during the day he was too busy fighting a war.

Nothing super serious had happened so far, they hugged frequently, and Cas found that he liked the intimate action, he had hugged other humans, Ben, Lisa, and the Winchesters but it was different with Lorelei. When they embraced he got a warm feeling in his stomach and his heart began to race.

On one particularly boring Tuesday night in heaven Cas decided he'd visit Lorelei, even though he'd told her he'd be in heaven. The war was slowly coming to an end and Raphael was becoming weak and helpless, so Cas skipped out for a bit.

He fluttered into her living room, it was empty and the news was playing on her unnaturally small television, but the volume was down so low most people wouldn't be able to hear it. He heard her moving about in the kitchen so he made his way there.

He stopped short when he saw that Lorelei was bent over, looking into the bottom drawer of her freezer. Cas blushed because Lorelei was clad in only some fancy low cut panties and an oversized football jersey from the local highschool that she taught at with the name RIVERSIDE at the top of the back of the jersey.

"Umm, Hello Lorelei." Cas finally said clearing his throat and breaking the silence.

"Oh!" Lorelei let out a startled noise and popped her head up then flushed, "Hi Cas, you surprised me." She said, and smiled shyly.

"I noticed. I am sorry for your inconvenience." Cas said quietly, "The war is almost over and things were quiet, I thought I'd stop by." He said sheepishly.

"Well, that's nice. Wasn't doing anything, just getting some ice cream and about to watch a movie, would you like to join me?" she asked.

"I would love to, Dean has been trying for sometime to educate me with good movies." Cas said smiling at the memory of Dean making him watch Star Wars and Dirty Harry. "Do you have black raspberry?" Cas asked referring to the ice cream, that flavor had become a guilty pleasure for the angel. Lorelei nodded, dished them out some ice cream, handed a bowl to Cas, and grabbed his hand pulling him back into the living room.

"Castiel, take you're coat and stuff off, come on relax. We've talked about this." Lorelei said playfully scolding him. Cas sighed and smiled at the small woman. He removed his trench coat, and suit jacket, then even went as far as to remove his dress shirt and tie, and sat on the couch in only his dress pants and wife beater.

Together they watched a vampire movie, one of the classics, The Lost Boys. Cas found that his literal comments about vampires made Lorelei laugh and he ended up making them on purpose for most of the movie. They had finished their ice cream by the time the movie was half over and Lorelei had paused it to go and use the bathroom. While she was away Cas saw this as an opportunity to try and get closer the Lorelei, like on the couch, not in general. They were sitting to far apart. What he did was he moved so he was sitting where she was earlier, in the corner of the right side of the couch. He situated him self so that one of his arms was resting on the back of the couch and when she walked back into the living room he looked up, smiled, and patted the spot next to him. She smiled back warmly and blushed a tiny bit. It made Cas feel good to finally make the correct move. She sat down next to him and snuggled up to his side, resting her head on his chest. He brought his arm down from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her.

"This is nice." She whispered.

"It's wonderful" Cas corrected and she smiled widely and genuinely. How could she be so lucky to find someone like Cas? Angel or not, he was definitely the most considerate and loving man she'd ever met, and she'd met Sam Winchester.

Lorelei sat up and turned to face Cas, crossing her legs and taking both of his hands in each of hers.

"Lorelei?" Cas said confused, because the movie wasn't finished.

"Cas, do you want to make this a thing?" she asked.

"A thing?" he asked still confused. There are so many things he wasn't sure what thing she was referring to.

"A couple Cas. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked smiling at his innocence.

"Oh, I assumed we already were, based off of what Joanna told a couple was, I just inferred that we were taking it slow because I am inexperienced." Cas told her shyly, flushing a bright red.

"Oh, well okay. Does that mean I can kiss you?" Lorelei asked. Uh oh. Cas had only ever kissed on person, but it had been Meg. The demon. And he wasn't entirely sure if he should trust her judgment on what a good kiss was.

"Uhh, Lorelei, if you _want _to you can but let me warn you I've only ever kissed on person…well being and I cannot find myself to trust her as a expert on what a good kiss is." Cas told her.

"Yeah? Who'd you kiss, another angel?" Lorelei asked slightly amused.

"Quite the opposite of that actually. A demon. Meg." Cas said hesitantly.

"_You kissed a demon named Meg?_" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, well she kissed me first, to retrieve the angel sword from my coat without my knowledge, but then I kissed her back, but I assure you it was out of my vessel's instinct, and I have no feelings for her." Cas told her, "But if you find that kissing me would now be repulsive I understand." Cas said, eyes dropping just a bit. He had assumed that once she had figured out he had kissed demon scum she wouldn't want to be with him.

"Cas no! That doesn't bother me. It's kind of bad ass actually." Lorelei assured him.

"Oh. Then by all means, kiss me." Cas said grinning at her.

"As you wish." Lorelei replied with a smirk and leaned in to press her lips to his.

The kiss was sweet and slow at first. Lorelei was kissing Cas and he wasn't sure if he should kiss back, but finally he couldn't take it anymore, and kissed back, no matter if he should or shouldn't. The kiss became passionate and a little lust driven. Cas bit and nipped at her lips and she sucked his bottom lip into her tiny mouth. It was amazing and Cas groaned in appreciation. Finally, after a few more wonderful seconds, they pulled apart. Cas smiled at her, one of his hands was on her cheek and the other was on her hip. She smiled back and her hands were in his hair.

"That was a good kiss." Lorelei told him.

"Well, as Dean would say, 'awesome'." Cas replied and they snuggled back on the couch to watch the end credits.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

It had been three weeks since they all had left the Braedens, and they all wished they could go back. It was easy to pretend that life was easy there, everything was worry free, but back out in the real world…. It was harsh and dangerous. The new roadhouse was almost finished, and word had gotten out to hunters around the US, a good amount had trekked out to Sioux Falls, South Dakota to help rebuild it. It only needed some additions added to it and it'd be finished.

While that was being done, Dean, Sam, and Jo took on a vampire case that was just outside of Sioux Falls. They'd been taking small cases for the past few weeks because they usually only took a few days and then they could get back to helping with the roadhouse. The boys found it helped an awful lot to have a woman on hand. Jo could weasel her way into anything as long as it was guarded by someone of the male gender. Dean didn't particularly like it, but it worked a hell of a lot better then using brute force. Then again sometimes Sammy's puppy eyes and sweetness didn't always work so Dean had to flirt his way in as well, which Jo found just as obnoxious.

They found the nest of vamps, there was only about five of them, and it was a small cabin deep in a forest just outside of Sioux Falls.

"Alrighty, you guys know the plan right? Sam goes in the back and Jo and I storm the front?" Dean said, a little on edge, he was looking mostly at Sam, Dean was going to propose today and he'd been planning it since they got to Bobby's.

"Yes, Dean we got it. You don't have to worry." Jo assured him by pecking him on the lips and getting out of the car.

"I got you Dean." Sam said with a wink and exited the impala also.

Dean got out of the impala to join Sam and Jo and together they snuck towards the nest of vampires. As they got close Sam broke off and rounded towards the back of the shed, he was holding a tote bag in one hand and a machete in the other. Why he had the tote bag Jo had no idea, but chose not to question it.

Dean and Jo charged into the front, only five vampires didn't necessarily mean they had to be little ninjas, they decided Hulking it out was much more fun. Sam burst in not seconds after Dean and Jo were inside and they were immediately surrounded. Screaming, they went after the vampires; Dean got the head off of one right away, but the second one was a little more difficult to deal with.

Dean was fighting this guy and every hit Dean got in bounced off like he was Colossus from X-Men. While Dean was grappling with his vampire Sam had the huge guy because he was the only one who was bigger then him and Jo was taking on the two girls at once. Dean kept glancing at Jo whenever he possibly could; he was worried and wanted the ending of this to be special, not for her to die. Again. Sam finally managed to slice the huge vampire's head, separating it from the rest off the vamp's body. Dean sliced off the head of his when he was distracted by his brother's death, then ran to help Jo while Sam ran to pull something out of the tote bag. Jo jumped up and kicked one of the female vampires in the chest flinging her backwards into a waiting Dean Winchester and his machete. Then continuing to fight the last female vampire Sam pulled out a portable CD played and hit play, and soon REO Speedwagon started playing, the lyrics _I can't fight this feeling anymore _erupted into the shed. Jo spun around, slicing the vampires head off to see Dean, in front of her, on one knee, holding a diamond ring in his hands. Dean smiled as he saw the shock creep up onto Jo's face.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, will you marry me?" Dean asked, his voice deep and nervous.

Jo dropped the machete from her hand, the clattering of the metal mingling with the sound of REO Speedwagon. She brought her hands up to her face, and tears started forming in her eyes, she smiled then, laughing and smiling she said, "Yes! Yes Dean, of course I'll marry you, you son of a bitch!" and he stood up to slide the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waste and buried his head in her neck squeezing her tight. They were both grinning like idiots, and he spun her around in a circle, Jo's giggles echoed through the shed and out into the woods along with the music.

"You weaseled Sam into helping and he brought the music, you smart fella." Jo said when he set her down.

"I get by." He said modestly.

"You Dean Winchester are not as hard and tough as you say. You are a big soft teddy bear who's got a few damn good romantic bones in his body." She said smiling up at him and prodding him in the chest with her finger.

"Just don't tell anyone." Dean said and leaned down to kiss her. He pressed his lips to hers forcefully and they kissed and sucked at each other's lips for a few seconds before Dean forced his tongue between her lips without hesitation and they battled for dominance. Jo sucked on Dean's tongue and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, causing the man to moan and go week at the knees.

Suddenly the music stopped and Sam cleared his throat loudly so the two broke apart.

"Well congratulations guys, but uhh, we still gotta burn these bodies and get back to the Roadhouse for it's opening." Sam said smiling sheepishly at them.

"Yeah alright." Dean said still smiling, "and thanks Sammy." Dean said to his brother.

"No problem Dean." Sam replied and they got to work.

After burning those bodies and driving back into Sioux Falls, they got to the Roadhouse just as it was opening its doors. There wasn't nearly as big as a turn out that they thought there would be, which they were perfectly fine with. Most of the hunters were there to help build the Roadhouse but as soon as it was finished they all had cases that needed to be tended to. There were only a few stragglers sitting in the back when the Winchesters and Jo walked into the bar.

It looked exactly the way it did before it was blown up by Azazel. Ash was manning the bar and Ellen, Adam and Bobby were sitting at the front table drinking beer and playing cards.

"Bought time you guys got home, though you all gone and got yourselves eaten." Bobby said and Ellen agreed.

"Nah Bobby! You don't need to worry about the two best vampire hunters you've ever seen. Buffy and Buffy's man candy, plus they had their trust side kick, Samsquatch!" Ash said walking out from behind the bar, and Adam laughed, taking a beer from the shorter man.

"Ash, what'd I say about calling me buffy?' Jo scolded.

"Side kick?" Sam whispered to himself.

"That Dean is the only one allowed to call you Buffy, and it's usually during sex." Ash said pretending to be guilty.

"I never said those words." Jo growled and Dean and Sam just laughed. Dean pulled her to the side and wrapped his arms around her waste from behind.

"Guys we've actually got a surprise for you but we're missing some key people, so I'm gonna make a few calls really quick." Dean said, "Sam what time is it?"

"It's like five o'clock." Sam replied, sitting down with Ellen, Adam and Bobby and Ash.

"Alright good, that means Ben's outta school." Dean said and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Lisa's number. They hadn't seen Lisa for three weeks, but Sam had. On occasion he wouldn't be able to sleep and Dean would have Cas zap him over to Lisa's. Sleeping with her had always helped Sammy sleep, and it kept him alert since they were hunting again.

_Dean? _Lisa said picking up the phone.

"Hey Lis, I was wondering if you were busy at the moment?" Dean asked and shooed away Bobby's look of confusion.

_No, not really, just reading those books. Ben's already on the fourth one and I'm just barely starting the second. _She said.

"Oh well good. Cause ya see, we opened the Roadhouse officially today aaannnddd I have something I want to tell everyone but I need you guys to be here, would it be cool if I had Cas zap you guys over?" Dean asked.

_Of course! I'll get Ben ready and we'll be waiting._ Lisa said, Dean could here the smile in her voice.

"Alright Lis, see you soon, bye." Dean hung up the phone then proceeded to pray to Cas, "Hey Cas, come down here for a second would ya?" and not long after he heard the familiar fluttering of wings.

"Hello Dean, and others." Cas said greeting them, but Cas wasn't wearing a trench coat, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt.

"I see Lorelei has humanized you Cas." Dean said chuckling a little.

"Yes, I believe she has." Cas said smiling, "What is it that you need Dean?"

"Well the Roadhouse opened today and Jo and I have something we'd like to tell everybody so I was wondering if you could zap Lisa and Ben over here, and also if you could stay for a little while too. You can bring Lorelei if you want." Dean said, his voice pleading.

"Of course Dean. We will be here momentarily." Cas said, grinned at Dean, then vanished.

Dean and Jo sat down, each nursing beers. Jo kept her left hand carefully hidden so that no one would see the ring until they announced their engagement. Bobby, Ellen, and Ash all looked perplexed and completely puzzled as to what was going on.

"Boy what in the sam hell are you on about?" Bobby asked, taking one last swig of his beer and then promptly opening another one.

"Oh Bobby, you'll see when everyone else gets here okay?" Jo said sweetly, leaning into Dean as she talked. The two of them could barely go a few moments without touching each other, making sure they were still alive. Dean was worse though, he was always afraid she'd be there one second and the next she'd be gone and he'd dreamt this entire thing.

Just then Cas appeared, with Lorelei on one side of him and Lisa and Ben on the other. Ben was psyched because he was a kid and was in a bar, where he would usually not even been let in through the front door. They talked to the new arrivals about the Roadhouse for a little while and Ash had gotten everyone drinks, even Ben got a soda.

Dean stood up after everyone was settled and informed about the new Roadhouse and what kind of people came there and said, "Alright everybody we've got something to say."

Everyone went quiet, even Ash. Jo stood up too and grabbed Dean's hand.

"I have asked Jo to marry me, and she said yes, it was the fucking happiest moment of my life." Dean said and Jo reached out her hand to show everyone Dean and Sam's mother's engagement ring.

Everyone erupted with noise. Lorelei and Lisa shrieked with happiness, Ellen said "Oh honey!" then gave Jo a great big hug, Ash responded with a "No more hookers for you Dean!," and Ben just smiled, as did Bobby, Sam, and Cas.

Jo then recounted how Dean proposed, thanking Sam for his help, Sam gave a short bow, and everyone thought the proposal was perfect for a hunting couple like themselves. Ellen was tearing up, and practically crying, and Bobby just said he had allergies.

"Congratulations Dean." Cas said and actually gave Dean a hug, which made the hunter smile.

"Thanks Cas, I'm glad you could be here." Dean said and squeezed the angel's arm, then said to everyone, "Now I've obviously already selected Sammy as my best man, but I would like Ash, Cas, Adam and Ben to accompany him as my groomsmen." Dean told them.

"Of course Dean, I would love too." Cas said grinning.

"Yeah man!" Ash said with excitement, and Ben just nodded and gave Dean a hug.

"Why wouldn't I want to be a groomsmen at my own brothers wedding? I'd love too." Adam told Dean, and they hugged.

"I have decided to ask you Lisa, to be my maid of honor, how about it?" Jo said turning to the dark haired woman next to her.

"Oh my goodness of course Jo!" Lisa said jumping up and hugging her.

"I would also like you mom, and you Lorelei, to be my bridesmaids." Jo said and they agreed willingly and then Jo turned to Bobby who was swigging at his beer again. She sat down next to him and asked, "Bobby, you've been a wonderful father figure in my life ever since my Daddy died, and I wanted to know if you would walk me down the isle?"

Jo saw her mother cover her mouth with her and start crying again. Bobby set down his beer, tears in his eyes and said, "I would love to walk you down the isle Joanna Beth, it would be an honor." And they hugged and Jo started crying.

After all of that was settled they conversed about the date for the wedding, it wasn't set yet, but it was going to be soon and Jo and her bridesmaids were going to plan it. Dean was open to almost everything save the food, music, and some of the colors. It was a nice topic of conversation.

It was getting late, Ben convinced Lisa to let him skip school tomorrow and they stayed in one of Bobby's guest rooms. Dean and Jo stayed in the biggest room in the back of the Roadhouse. Ellen had room added, which was a nice plus. Sam stayed in Bobby's smaller guest room, and Cas and Lorelei, who decided she would call in sick, stayed in one of the smaller rooms in the back of the Roadhouse.

Through the night, Ellen wore ear plugs and Cas sound proofed their walls as hot, loud, celebrating my engagement sex occurred in Dean and Jo's room. They weren't going to be the first couple of hunters to get hitched, but they were going to be the first to have an actual wedding. It was going to spread like wildflower, and Dean Winchester and Joanna Beth Harvelle would be the talk of the supernatural world, but in the real world, everyone thought they were both dead.

**Are you guys liking it? I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I promise it wont take as long for the next chapter. So, what did you think? Review please? I LOVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. It always helps. One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
